Memento Mori
by Regurgitos Histericos
Summary: STAND-BY - Uma alma que regressa da morte. Um novo começo. Um novo mistério. Um novo inimigo
1. O recomeço

**O Recomeço**

**Autora: **Ty e Aline

**Gênero: **Geral

**Classificação: **K, PG, 14 anos

**Sinopse: **Prue Halliwell acorda da morte pela intervenção de uma poderosa e misteriosa feiticeira necromante. E agora, para manter-se viva terá que enfrentar a ira do Anjo da Morte.

* * *

Era noite e em seu quarto, Piper Halliwell colocava algumas fotos novas em porta retratos. Em suas mãos estava uma grande fotografia tirada no mês anterior nas escadas da varanda, onde ela, sentada em um dos degraus, sorria abraçada ao marido que segurava no colo o filho caçula, já com dois anos de idade. As irmãs Paige e Phoebe faziam caretas sentadas ao chão junto com seu filho mais velho, com quase quatro anos, sorria brincalhão com as tias. Ela sorriu ternamente para a imagem em suas mãos e colocou-a no retrato, sentindo uma pontada de nostalgia, aquela seria a imagem perfeita de sua família se não fosse pela ausência se alguém que lhe era demasiadamente querida e lhe fazia extrema falta.

Prue, sua querida irmã mais velha, que se fora, fazia agora seis anos. Em sua mente o rosto da irmã começava a aparecer difuso e aquilo lhe doía, era necessário olhar fotos para se recordar dos detalhes da face dela. A saudade já não machucava mais, se acostumara com a dor. E apesar de alegar que já se acostumara, desejava todos os dias, em seu íntimo que a irmã voltasse. Não se culpava mais pela morte dela, mas ainda julgava que deveria ter feito algo para salvá-la. Sim, sabia que a perda de Prue lhe trouxera a nova caçula da família, Paige. Amava-a muito, mas o carinho que sentia pela irmã mais velha era insubstituível.

Ouviu três batidas na porta e viu a cabeça de Phoebe adentrando o quarto com um sorriso sapeca.

– Oi! Tem alguém pelado aí?

Piper riu.

– Não, entra. Estava só colocando umas fotos nos porta-retratos. Finalmente os comprei.

Phoebe entrou no quarto batendo palmas.

– Adoro fotos.

Piper mostrou a fotografia em suas mãos e Phoebe riu.

– Nossa! Eu não acredito que você escolheu essa pra ampliar. Olha a minha cara. – Outra risada. – Olha a Paige.

– Foi a foto que ficou mais bonita. É uma maneira de nos lembrar que apesar de toda a loucura, nós arranjamos tempo de ser uma família saudável e feliz.

Phoebe arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Depende do que você define como saudável. – Disse com ironia, apontando sua pose na imagem.

– Boba.

Phoebe suspirou, ainda olhando a imagem da família.

– Sabe, essa foto só podia estar mais perfeita se a Prue aparecesse.

– Eu pensei a mesma coisa. – Piper respondeu melancólica. – Eu sinto tanto a falta dela. Às vezes eu fico pensando o que teria sido diferente se ela não tivesse morrido.

– Pra começar, nós não teríamos a Paige.

– Eu sei... Ah... Não dá pra explicar.

Phoebe se inclinou para a irmã e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Eu sei como você se sente, querida, eu também desejo todos os dias que ela volte.

Naquele instante, próximo as lápides onde jaziam os restos da família Halliwell, uma mulher vestida com uma longa túnica negra se materializou. Envolta nas sombras, ela caminhou a passos calmos até a lápide que pertencia a Prudence Halliwell - a irmã mais velha das encantadas. Mulher pousou delicadamente a mão sobre o material frio e foi como se pequenos tentáculos de sombra saíssem de sua pele e envolvessem a superfície da lápide.

– Arliss. Tu não podes fazer isso. – Disse uma voz atrás dela.

A mulher sorriu, ela sabia quem era.

– Eu posso e vou fazer. Não podes me impedir, Ceifador.

Um sujeito alto, trajando uma longa capa preta ergueu uma mão cadavérica, de dedos demasiadamente longos e magros com unhas compridas e pontiagudas e tocou no ombro dela.

– Alguém terá que ser levado no lugar dela. – Ele disse.

– Não o impeço de realizar o teu trabalho, guardião da morte. Escolha quem quiseres.

– Não... _Tu_ profanas o leito eterno de uma alma. _Tu_ deves oferecer outro em sacrifício.

O rosto da feiticeira se tornou inexpressivo e de súbito as sombras sobre a lápide retornaram rapidamente para a mão dela. Arliss virou-se para o Ceifador, a sombra pousou sobre seus olhos cujas íris eram cinzas e pálidas como a de um cadáver.

– Como quiser – Respondeu e se inclinou em uma reverência. - Em meu próximo ritual, executarei um sacrifício duplo para pagar por esta. Agora, deixe-me concluir o que comecei.

Sem esperar a resposta do Ceifador, ela se voltou para a lápide. No chão as sombras se movimentavam, anormalmente, erguendo-se verticalmente do chão e materializando um cajado, onde na parte superior continha uma esfera verde cintilante.

– Pelo passado, trarás o futuro. O poder nascerá da tua linhagem...

Arliss recolheu o cajado erguendo-o. Ao redor dela as sombras se ergueram vorazes, consumindo toda a luz a sua volta. Quando a escuridão se tornou uníca, a esfera do cajado cintilou, tímida e aos poucos. Cânticos na língua dos mortos foram sendo recitados. Eram como gritos e murmúrios de agonia. Ela podia sentir como se os espíritos a tocassem e a acariciassem. Os olhos dela se abriram, brilhando brancos e denunciando um sorriso malicioso. Os gritos de agonia se tornaram mais intensos e uma trilha de luz esverdeada partiu da esfera desenhando e delineando um corpo feminino. Quando a agonia se tornara insuportável aos sentidos mortais, o corpo de Arliss flutuou, se tornando o condutor de toda a energia que a envolvia.

O corpo envolto de luzes a frente dela tomava a formas cada vez mais humanas, já quase podendo distinguir a face de uma moça. Arliss largou o cajado que se manteve reto no ar e avançou seu corpo contra a mulher envolvendo-a em seus braços. Os gritos foram se amenizando, gradualmente se tornando gemidos e com corpo de luzes em seus braços desceu ao chão deitando-a no mármore frio.

O cajado também desceu, rompendo a trilha que levava até o corpo da mulher, e mantendo-se perpendicular ao chão. As sombras foram baixando e a luz emanada da moça foi se esvaindo, dando lugar apenas a um cadáver. Pálido e sem qualquer resquício de vida. Com as pontas dos dedos, Arliss acariciou o rosto dela sentindo a textura da morte ainda sobre ela. Sorriu. Inclinou-se sobre ela, pressionando seus lábios sobre os delas. Deu-lhe o beijo que lhe daria a vida de volta.

Ao erguer-se, observou a musculatura dela se tencionar subitamente. Sim, a dor do acordar.

**XXX**

Piper e Phoebe tinham acabado de descer para a cozinha, onde se juntaram com Paige e Leo para um chá. Conversavam e riam ao lembrarem de coisas do passado. Coisas que haviam rendido muita agonia e agora rendiam risadas. Era o poder de superar os traumas. De alguma forma se fora um tempo que apesar de tudo sentiam falta.

Piper observou as feições do marido se enrijecer de súbito.

– Algum problema, querido? – Ela perguntou suave, tocando na mão dele.

– Não pode ser... – Ele resmungou para si mesmo.

Piper ficou séria e outras irmãs voltaram suas atenções para o cunhado.

– O que foi? – Piper tornou a perguntar.

Leo, porém não respondeu e desapareceu na habitual luz tremeluzente característica dos Anjos de Guarda. Piper revirou os olhos ao notar o lugar do marido vazio.

– Eu odeio quando ele faz isso...

– Ele recebeu um chamado, Piper... – Paige disse tentando amenizar a situação do cunhado.

– Eu sei e mesmo ele sempre fazendo isso, eu continuo odiando. – Piper deu de ombros. – Não casem com Anjos de Guarda. Excelente companhia, mas com hábitos terríveis. – Ela resmungou. – Seu marido bem sabe! – Acrescentou para Paige.

Leo orbitou para o cemitério, no local onde jazia o corpo da irmã mais velha de sua esposa, uma de suas protegidas. Para sua surpresa encontrou o corpo nu da moça deitado no chão.

– Meu deus! – Exclamou e caiu de joelhos ao lado dela. – Prue!

Ele pegou no rosto dela e ela ofegou com desespero, tentando respirar. Leo observou-a, atônito. O Anjo ergueu de leve o tronco dela para ajudá-la. Mais uma vez ela ofegou, mas desta vez a respiração foi se tornando regular. Depois de alguns minutos, seus olhos verdes começaram a se abrir, mas ao invés do usual verde brilhante, eles estavam num cinza indistinto, como se toda a vida tivesse sido sugada deles.

– Prue... – Leo postou uma mão na bochecha dela. Ela o encarou, em choque. – Prue... Diz alguma coisa. – Ele acariciou-a. De repente, a mão dela se moveu agarrando seu pulso e afastando-o.

– Morta... – Ela balbuciou em um tom asmático. – Eu... estava... morta! – Ofegou. – Por... Porque você me trouxe de volta? – Ela apertava seu pulso com tanta força, que ele queria gritar.

– Prue... – Mas ele não pode terminar, naquele instante ela desfaleceu.

Leo ergueu o olhar e teve a impressão de ver um vulto se afastar. Não, eram apenas sombras.

Ele retirou a camisa e colocou em volta do corpo dela, ainda mortalmente gelado. Ergueu-a em seus braços e orbitou com ela de volta para a casa.

– Leo!! – Deu de cara com Paige quando chegou. – Ah meu Deus!

Ele botou o corpo de Prue no sofá. Ela ofegava, tentando oxigenar o sangue. Paige se aproximou e reconheceu a mulher que só tinha visto em fotografias e que sabia que tinha ido ao enterro.

– Essa é a... Ah meu Deus! PIPER!! PHOEBE!!

– Paige traga algo para esquentá-la. – Mas ela não respondeu, observando descrente o corpo de Prue – RÁPIDO!!

A moça se assustou e correu escada acima.

– Leo!! – Piper e Phoebe adentraram a sala para ver Leo tratando de Prue. Prue...

– Ah meu Deus... – Phoebe exclamou num fio de voz com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Piper levou as mãos à boca começando a chorar também. Prue ali na sua frente, como era possível.

– O que você fez, Leo!? - Ela perguntou com o tom seco e aterrorizado misturado com o princípio do choro. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! – E avançou contra ele dando-lhe tapas. – ELA ESTÁ MORTA! ELA ESTÁ MORTA!!

Leo virou-se para a esposa tentando contê-la.

– O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, LEO?! PRUE ESTÁ MORTA!!

– Ela está viva. – Phoebe disse e correu na direção do corpo ofegante de Prue.

Piper parou imediatamente, observando em choque Phoebe ao lado de Prue, mas ainda segurava Leo com força. Ele se virou para a esposa e disse com ternura:

– Deixe-me cuidar dela...

– Ela está morta... – Piper balbuciou incerta.

– De alguma forma não está mais.

Leo afastou gentilmente as mãos da esposa e voltou-se para Prue. Paige apareceu naquele momento com um cobertor e viu Piper afundando numa poltrona com uma expressão de profundo terror, Phoebe ao lado do corpo inerte da irmã, imersa em lágrimas.

– Leo, eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor. – Paige se desculpou e jogou o cobertor para ele. Foi para o lado de Piper e segurou sua mão, lembrando-se de como a perda da irmã mais velha tinha sido dolorosa para ela. Ao se tocar daquilo, um sentimento se insegurança a fez estremecer.

Leo envolveu com cuidado o corpo de Prue com o cobertor, deixando o tórax desnudo. Delicadamente colocou as mãos sobre o peito dela, mas sem encostar, fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Submergiram num silencio sepulcral, até mesmo a respiração ruidosa de Prue havia silenciado. Ele aspirou quantidades reguladas de ar, repedidas vezes e suas mãos brilharam. A luz da cura viajou lentamente das mãos dele por todo o corpo de Prue atingindo todas as extremidades. Ela abriu os olhos e Phoebe ao lado trancou a respiração. Leo sentia a protegida cada vez mais forte.

Atrás deles, Piper, incapaz de ver, afundou o rosto no colo de Paige e se permitiu ser tragada por um choro compulsivo e emocionado. A caçula acariciou os cabelos macios da irmã, o sentimento de insegurança cada vez mais forte. Contagiada por toda aquela emoção, lágrimas também lhe subiram aos olhos. Porém uma ponta de incerteza a dominava, estava chorando pela emoção da irmã mais velha que voltava a vida ou pelo medo de ser deixada para trás agora que não era necessário substituir ninguém para manter o Poder das Três. Paige sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, aquele não era momento para a ignorância.

Leo abriu os olhos e interrompeu o processo de cura, completamente esgotado. Caiu sentado no chão, porém não deu atenção ao cansaço, estava mais preocupado com a protegida. Suas feições ainda estavam pálidas, porém era a palidez da fraqueza, pois o sangue já corria em suas veias. Ela não se mexia e seu olhar, agora tomando de volta a coloração verde mantinha-se opaco, vazio. Mirava o teto, porém o anjo não podia afirmar que ela o enxergava.

– Prue, querida... – Ouviu Phoebe chamá-la com suavidade.

Piper erguia o olhar tomando coragem de ver a irmã, até pouco tempo completamente morta e se arrastou para junto de Phoebe.

– Prue... – Piper chamou ainda chorosa.

Prue, porém, parecia não escutar.

– Por que ela não responde? – Perguntou Phoebe já sucumbindo novamente ao desespero.

– Eu não sei, nunca devolvi o sopro da vida para ninguém.

– Não importa... – Disse Piper dando um beijo no rosto da irmã. – Nossa Prue está de volta.

**XXX**

O dia estava amanhecendo e com calma assentando aquele turbilhão de emoções da noite anterior. Paige estava no sótão, sentada num sofá velho, folheando o Livro das Trevas. Aparentemente ela era a única que se preocupava em descobrir como Prue havia regressado da Morte. Apesar de que lia e lia as informações do livro e não conseguia absorver uma palavra sequer. A única coisa que podia pensar era: o que aconteceria com o Poder das Três? Prue estava mais forte a cada hora que passava e sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que estivesse usando seus poderes e apta a trabalhar com feitiçarias. De tudo que sempre ouvira Piper e Phoebe falarem, Prue sempre fora a mais poderosa das três, porém os poderes das outras três havia crescido muito naqueles seis anos em que a primogênita estivera morta. Suspirou.

– Ei, estou sentindo certa agonia em você... – Paige ouviu a voz suave de Leo e se moveu para que ele sentasse ao seu lado.

– Não é nada, estou apenas preocupada com o que trouxe a Prue de volta. – Mentiu ela. – Phoebe e Piper estão excitadas demais para pensar nessas trivialidades.

– Isso não é nada trivial. Eu também estou muito preocupado com isso. Ressuscitar alguém é algo muito grave. Principalmente porque requer um poder muito grande para isso, só os mais ousados ousam bater de frente com a Morte. Além de que, quem volta muito raramente volta como antes. Duvido que Prue ainda seja a mesma.

Paige absorveu com cuidado as últimas palavras de Leo.

– Olha, – disse ela. – Eu achei algo no Livro. "_Necromantes. Pouco se sabe sobre esses degenerados. São feiticeiros extremamente poderosos. Especialistas em Necromancia, a arte de manipular os mortos. Podem convocar os mortos, banir ou aprisionar as almas, até mesmo forçar a incorporação de fantasmas em corpos vivos ou mortos e devido a essas habilidades, dizem que são os únicos capazes de realizar rituais para acordar um corpo da morte com perfeição. A Necromancia pode ser aprendida por qualquer bruxo ou bruxa, porém ela só pode ser ensinada por um necromante praticante e para isso acontecer é necessário ser escolhido para tal. Obedecem a uma hierarquia rígida e organizada de modo que só aceitam iniciantes pelo objetivo de levar seus conhecimentos para além da parede da mortalidade. Uma vez inserido nesta ciência, não há caminho de volta. Uma vez envolto pelas sombras da morte, elas jamais o abandonarão_". Credo...

– Eu pensei neles, mas os necromantes são tão poucos... E eles só agem de acordo com os seus interesses, pela movimentação dos clãs, não consigo ver uma ligação com a Prue. Apesar de que... – Então ele lembrou do vulto se afastando quando encontrara Prue no cemitério. Podiam ser apenas sombras, mas sabia que os necromantes também tinham a capacidade de manipular a escuridão. Não era uma possibilidade a ser descartada.

– Apesar do que, Leo? – Paige perguntou.

Ele ia responder, mas ouviram Piper os chamando lá em baixo.

Adentraram o quarto de Prue, que dormia. As outras duas irmãs estavam lá.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Leo.

– Ela está acordando... – Piper disse sorrindo.

– Eu vou continuar minhas pesquisas no sótão, ela não me conhece. Acabou de acordar depois de seis anos e descobre que tem uma irmã no lugar dela... – Paige falou e saiu rápido antes que pudessem segurá-la ali.

Prue se mexeu de leve novamente e abriu os olhos lentamente. O quarto estava com todas as cortinas fechadas, recomendação de Leo, para que as retinas dela se acostumassem com a iluminação aos poucos.

– Oi, querida... – Cumprimentou Piper, mal podendo conter as lágrimas.

Prue encarou-a como se não a reconhecesse e virou o rosto para Phoebe. Ela estava tão confusa.

– Onde... – Balbuciou com a voz fraca e o tom incerto.

– Ela não nos reconhece. – Phoebe afirmou.

Leo naquele momento ouviu o chamado dos Anciões, mas ignorou, seu dever naquele instante era com sua protegida. Tinha de qualquer forma, falar com ele, mas agora Prue precisava dele. Sentou-se na beira da cama e tocou de leve na mão dela. Deixando seu calor fluir para ela.

Ela o encarou com desespero no olhar, implorando que dissipasse a confusão que sentia. Apertou as duas mãos dela com as suas e pediu que fechasse os olhos. Piper juntou as duas mãos num misto de prece e expectativa. Phoebe a abraçou compartilhando do sentimento.

Prue arregalou os olhos de súbito, o semblante tomado pelo terror.

– Eu estava... morta...

Piper e Phoebe não se seguraram e correram para abraçar a irmã. E juntas, como em tantos momentos as três choraram outra vez.

Leo deu espaço a elas e caminhou até a porta onde flagrou Paige espiando a cena comovida.

– Por que você não vai lá? – Leo convidou com carinho.

– Eu não tenho esse direito...

– Você é tão irmã dela quanto é de Piper e Phoebe.

– Não sei... E estou com medo do que pode acontecer agora que Prue voltou.

Leo tocou no rosto dela com as duas mãos e limpou as lágrimas dela.

– Você não está pensando que elas vão te excluir porque a Prue voltou, está?

– E por que elas não fariam isso, Leo. O Poder das Três original foi restituído, eu sou apenas a peça de reposição. Prue vai recuperar os poderes dela e eu não terei mais serventia aqui.

– É realmente isso que você pensa das suas irmãs, que elas te mantêm junto delas porque precisam do Poder das Três?

– Foi por esse motivo que elas me trouxeram para junto delas no começo.

– Vocês construíram um laço forte demais para ser rompido assim. E você vai construir esse laço com Prue também. Ela vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível para se restabelecer. Isso se os Anciões permitirem que ela fique.

– Como é?

– Eu recebi um chamado deles, e sei que é pra falar da Prue. Bem, ao invés de achar que ganhou uma concorrente, pense que ganhou mais uma irmã. E uma irmã maravilhosa! Você, toda maluquinha, Prue vai adorar tomar conta de você também.

– Obrigada, Leo – Ela disse dando-lhe um abraço. Sim, estava sendo egoísta demais. – Você é o melhor.

Leo sorriu e pediu a ela que avisasse Piper que fora se encontrar com os Anciões. Por fim desapareceu tremeluzindo.

Paige tornou a observar as três irmãs. As palavras Leo haviam amenizado um pouco dos seus temores, mas ainda assim sentia-se ameaçada.

**XXX**

– O Papai ta demorando muito. – Piper ia dizendo para o filho mais novo que estava em seu colo. – Ah! Paige, você está aí! Estava ficando preocupada com você, você sumiu.

– Estive na casa o tempo todo, Piper. – A caçula respondeu sem mover o olhar do livro das trevas, onde lia pela enésima vez sobre os Necromantes.

Piper suspirou e pôs o Chris no chão, que foi se aventurar sem seus passinhos desajeitados. A Mãe sentou ao lado de sua irmã e tocou-se a mão de leve.

– Por que você não ficou com a gente lá em cima? – Piper perguntou com o tom suave que usava com seus filhos quando estavam tristes.

– Eu não quero atrapalhar, Piper, esse é o momento de vocês três. Achei que seria mais útil tentando desvendar esse mistério ao redor da Prue.

– Por que você acha que vai atrapalhar, querida, você é nossa irmã, irmã dela também. Jamais atrapalharia.

Paige encolheu os ombros.

– Melhor não, esse é o momento de vocês. Tanto queriam que ela voltasse que conseguiram. – Piper notou uma ponta de ciúmes na voz da caçula, mas esta logo desviou o assunto. – Você já apresentou os sobrinhos dela?

– Não. – Piper respondeu suspirando. – Ela mal consegue lembrar da gente. Ainda ta assustada demais por ter voltado. Ela não lembra de nada relacionado a morte dela. Diz que lembra apenas de sentir muito frio e de estar tudo muito escuro, mas é difícil pra ela estabelecer um período de tempo, é tudo muito vago.

– Eu imagino que sim...

– Essa reabilitação da Prue vai ser bem penosa. Se fossem apenas alguns dias, algumas semanas. Foram seis anos! Ela está muito confusa, chora o tempo todo por tentar entender e não conseguir. Não quero assustar os meninos.

**XXX**

Alguns dias haviam se passado e naquela manhã Prue observava o movimento da rua pela janela de seu quarto. Quieta, sentada em uma poltrona com as pernas para cima. Algumas crianças brincavam na rua, haviam adultos também e alguns rostos lhe pareciam quase familiares, porém não tinha certeza. Assim como não tinha certeza de nada sobre ela mesma. As irmãs lhe faziam companhia o máximo de tempo possível e pacientemente esclareciam todas as dúvidas que podiam. Mas era estranho, sabia que elas eram suas irmãs, sentia isso, entretanto ainda lhe pareciam tão estranhas. Lembrava-se de tão pouco e tudo que lembrava era tão confuso. Era terrível.

O único capaz de lhe oferecer um pouco de calma e um sentimento de clareza era Leo, seu Anjo de Guarda e seu cunhado. Quando ele se aproximava era como se toda a agonia se esvaísse permanecendo um agradável conforto, paz e tranqüilidade.

Ouviu uma batida na porta, provavelmente era uma de suas irmãs e pelo horário devia ser Piper, trazendo-lhe algo para comer. Murmurou um "entre" e permaneceu onde estava. A porta se abriu e para sua surpresa uma moça alta adentrou o quarto com uma bandeja. Ela deu um sorrisinho tímido e colocou o conteúdo em suas mãos sobre a cama.

– Piper e Phoebe tiveram que sair, por isso pediram que eu lhe trouxesse o seu almoço. – Ela disse tímida.

Prue sorriu em agradecimento.

– Eu não te conheço. – Afirmou antes que a moça se retirasse do quarto. – Digo, todas as pessoas que eu conheci antes de alguma forma elas me parecem familiar. Mas você eu não reconheço.

– Você devia tomar cuidado ao falar assim... – A moça respondeu, repreendendo-a. Prue percebeu que ela sabia de sua ressuscitação.

– Piper não colocaria em minha presença alguém que não soubesse da situação.

A moça sorriu pela primeira vez.

– Você está certa.

Prue sorriu. De alguma forma daquela moça sentia naquela moça o mesmo poder de transmitir paz e tranqüilidade que sentia com Leo.

– Então, como se chama? – Prue perguntou ao se levantar da poltrona.

– Paige.

Prue franziu o cenho.

– Quantos P's ao meu redor...

Paige riu.

– Bem, eu vou deixá-la comer.

– Não, fique e me faça companhia. Por favor, eu me sinto tão sozinha.

– Mas Phoebe e Piper estão o tempo todo com você. – Paige disse ao sentar-se na cama ao lado da irmã mais velha que ainda vem fazia idéia do laço que as unia.

– Sim, eu sei, mas é diferente... – Prue falava lentamente, em seu olhar a curiosidade presente, como a de uma criança. Ela esta reaprendendo a viver. – Eu preciso da companhia de alguém que não cobre que eu lembre de alguma coisa.

– Entendo,

– Então, por favor fique. Eu não sei porque, mas eu sinto em você a mesma tranqüilidade que só o Leo consegue me passar.

Paige sorriu. Como ela reagiria?, perguntou-se.

– Deve ser porque eu sou metade anjo.

Prue sorriu por um momento, mas logo ela se tornou séria, pensativa, analisando os traços de Paige. Tocou o rosto da moça gentilmente, estudando-o. Por fim o resquício de um sorriso quase apareceu no rosto dela.

– Tem algo de familiar em você. Seu olhar...

Então, de repente, ela balançou a cabeça como se acordasse de um devaneio e riu nervosa, talvez embaraçada. O que mostrava que ela pudesse estar recuperando sua antiga personalidade. Paige ouvira Piper e Phoebe dizerem que Prue pouco se expressava e quando falava era sem qualquer emoção.

Observou-a começar a comer timidamente.

– Você vive aqui? Com Piper e Phoebe? Vejo-a entrar e sair da casa constantemente.

– Vivia... Depois que casei, fui morar com meu marido.

Paige jamais acreditara que Prue de alguma forma desejaria seu mal. Temia que em função da magia e das profecias, tivesse que se afastar. Não suportaria perder sua família outra vez.

– Prue, você já tentou usar seus poderes?

Prue limpou a boca com um guardanapo antes de responder.

– Não, ainda não tive coragem.

– Por quê?

– Não sei, temo pelo que pode acontecer. Eu estava morta. Não pertenço mais a esse lugar. Por mais que Piper e Phoebe desejem que eu fique, não me surpreenderei se a qualquer momento Leo aparecer dizendo que tem que me levar lá para cima.

– Leo está fazendo de tudo para que você fique.

– Eu sei, mas não quero perder tudo de novo.

– É esta a sensação, quando... – Paige tinha medo de falar e de alguma forma entristecê-la, ou mesmo ofendê-la. - Quando morremos?

– Pra falar a verdade, não faço idéia. – Prue pareceu não se importar. – Lembro-me de nada de quando estive morta. Agora é como se fosse um longo sono sem sonhos. Lembro-me de sentir muito frio e de ser muito escuro. Fora isso, é um grande vazio que acabou se estendendo por toda a minha memória. É por isso que eu gosto da companhia de Leo, essa sensação de frio e escuridão vai embora. E agora com você.

Paige sorriu.

– Você não tem idéia de como Piper sofreu quando você se foi.

– As pessoas vêem a morte de maneira errada. – Prue se limitou a dizer.

Elas ouviram o ranger da porta de abrindo e se viraram para ver um pequeno menino por volta dos seus quatro anos, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis cativantes adentrar o quarto timidamente.

– Tia Paige... – Ele resmungou coçando os olhinhos.

– Wyatt, você acordou.

O menino correu para o colo de Paige.

– Wyatt diga 'oi' para sua Tia Prue.

Prue encarou Paige surpresa.

– Oi, Tia Prue... Tia Prue? Você é minha tia de verdade ou só aquelas tias que não são tias de verdade? – Ele perguntou, aninhado no colo de Paige

– Eu... Eu... Não sei... – Prue procurou a resposta no rosto da moça que a encarava com um sorriso.

– Ela é sua tia de verdade, Wyatt. – A tia mais nova respondeu.

– Legal, agora eu tenho três tias de verdade. – Ele fez o número três nos dedinhos gorduchos – Tia Paige, Tia Phoebe e Tia Prue.

– Ele é filho da Piper.

– Isso mesmo.

– E pelo que ele diz... Você também é minha irmã.

– Apenas meia-irmã.

Prue abriu um sorriso desengonçado.

– É irmã o suficiente pra mim.

Paige não pode conter que as lágrimas subissem-lhe os olhos.

**XXX**

Junto com Phoebe, Piper voltara para casa carregando o pequeno Chris num braço e algumas sacolas na outra. Vindo lá de cima pode escutar as gargalhadas de Wyatt, provavelmente às farras com a Tia Paige. Esperava que ela tivesse enfrentado sua insegurança e tivesse ido finalmente ter com Prue. Fora conselho do marido, forçá-la indiretamente a conhecer a irmã mais velha. Sabia que a caçula sempre se vira como uma substituta da primogênita e vira o medo dela estampado dos olhos desde que a outra regressara. Paige teria que superar e entender que, com Prue ou sem Prue, ela era parte da família.

Ela virou-se para a irmã que sorria ao escutar as gargalhadas do sobrinho

– Você acha que deu certo? – Perguntou Phoebe baixinho.

– Se não deu, eu desisto e parto pra briga com a Paige. – Piper respondeu pondo Chris no chão.

– Se não deu certo deixa que _eu_ falo com a Paige.

O bebê saiu cambaleando até cair sentadinho e elas puseram as sacolas sobre a mesa de jantar. Em seguida, Piper pegou o bebê e seguiram escadas acima. Para sua surpresa as gargalhadas vinham do quarto de Prue.

Adentraram devagar e viu as duas irmãs brincando com seu filho mais velho.

– Mamãe! – Ele gritou quando a viu.

– Oi Piper, oi Phoebe, – Paige cumprimentou-a levantando-se do chão.

Prue também se levanta, porém com a expressão séria.

– Como é que vocês me escondem meus sobrinhos e pior, minha irmã? – Prue disse com uma expressão no rosto que arrepiou até Paige.

Piper olhou para a irmã mais velha sem saber o que responder e em seguida encarou a caçula, meio que procurando a resposta do olhar dela. Por fim Prue sorriu e Piper também.

– Foi ela que se escondeu sozinha! – Phoebe apontou para Paige, dizendo em sua defesa.

– Esse seu olhar continua tão assustador quanto sempre. – Piper disse se juntando a elas.

**XXX**

Vários dias tinham se passado, aos poucos Prue foi retomando sua vida dentro da casa ainda não tendo coragem de por os pés na rua. De fato nem era bom ela sair, visto que as irmãs ainda não tinham arrumado uma história para justificar sua volta, após seis anos estando morta.

Naquele fim de tarde, porém, ela se sentia agoniada. Conversara sobre isso com Leo que ainda era sua companhia preferida, porém não conseguira aliviar o peso que sentia. Pediu que ele a levasse até o cemitério onde seu corpo estivera sepultado.

– Eu vou te deixar sozinha. Quando quiser voltar, é só me chamar.

Prue afirmou com um aceno em resposta e observou ele desaparecer em meio a luz. Voltou-se para sua lápide e leu em voz alta: Prudence Halliwell 1970 – 2001. Tocou as letras douradas em alto relevo.

– Como isso foi possível? – Perguntou-se.

Abaixou a cabeça, procurando por resposta e viu uma sombra mover-se. Virou-se de súbito sentindo o coração parando em seu peito por um momento. Viu um sujeito alto, usando veste longas e pretas, a face escondida pelas sombras. Ele estendeu as mãos de dedos longos, magros e cadavéricos, que compunham uma imagem que ela só vira uma vez antes em pessoa e jurara nunca mais querer ver novamente. Mas quando fora que o vira? Não conseguia recordar.

– Você me quer.

– Você me pertence. – Disse uma voz sussurrante como o vento e espectral.

Prue sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Sabia quem era aquela criatura e sabia que não estava errado. Não pertencia mais a este mundo, portando baixou os olhos permitindo a ele que a subjugasse espiritualmente. A mão dele tocou sua face erguendo-a e forçando-a a mirar seu rosto misterioso oculto pelas sombras. Seus lábios de abriram um pouco e foi como se com o ar que saía de seus pulmões saía junto a vida que existia em si. Começou a ouvir um lamento agonizante ao longe e seus olhos viram uma mulher de olhos mortos, segurando um longo cajado onde na parte superior uma espera brilhava verde. De repente ela desapareceu. Prue fechou os olhos, sentindo-se fraca demais, seu corpo caindo nas mãos mortas da criatura a quem sua vida pertencia.

– Ceifador, a dívida não é dela... – Prue teve a impressão de ouvir alguém dizer, mas estava fraca demais para distinguir qualquer coisa.

Momentos depois, ouviu o som de uma explosão e sentiu seu corpo caindo num baque surdo contra o mármore frio do chão.

Frio... Frio e escuro. Arrastava-se em direção a escuridão.

– Prue, – Seu nome ecoou através de uma voz masculina e firme. – Prue, não vá.

Ela custou a abrir os olhos, encontrando-se aninhada nos braços de um homem de rosto familiar. Sentiu o calor do rosto dele e fracamente empurrou-se para perto, tentando puxar o calor dele. Seu corpo tremia muito e queria ficar o mais perto dele que fosse possível. Ele a abraçou. Ele tinhas olhos azuis, profundos que traziam dentro de si uma grande tristeza.

– Não vá. – ele sussurrou.

– Este não é mais o meu lugar... – Prue disse num fio de voz.

– Pode voltar a ser, Prudence.

Prudence. Ninguém a chamava assim, nem ele, jamais a chamara assim antes, porque agora.

– Ajude-me... Cole.

Ele se levantou, erguendo-a nos braços, em seguida eles desapareceram.

Materializaram-se na sala da casa das Halliwell, para a surpresa das três irmãs, que lá estavam. Prue imediatamente acordou da letargia que se encontrava e começou a se debater no colo de Cole.

– Me solta. – Ela ordenou.

Ele colocou-a gentilmente no chão.

– Cole! – a voz de sua ex-esposa chamando-o.

– Como vai, Phoebe?

– O que você está fazendo aqui, e com a Prue!?

Cole voltou-se para Prue que se afastou, escondendo-se atrás da irmã.

– Ela anda desorientada demais, é melhor terem cuidado. Principalmente agora que o submundo já está sabendo que a Halliwell mais velha despertou do sono dos mortos.

– Obrigada pelo alerta e obrigado por trazê-la, agora pode ir, Cole.

– Como quiser, Phoebe. É bom ver que você está bem.

– Vá, Cole.

– E a propósito, fico feliz por vocês terem conseguido a Prue de volta, seja lá como vocês fizeram, foi um ritual muito bem feito. – Ele disse num tom sujestivo e desapareceu.

Phoebe ignorou e voltou-se imediatamente para a irmã.

– Você está bem, querida, ele te machucou?

– Não, ele me salvou. Mas eu não gosto dele – Prue respondeu olhando para o ponto onde Cole estivera.

– Você nunca gostou.

– Eu vou para o meu quarto. – Prue disse e subiu a escada apressadamente.

Phoebe franziu o cenho, tentando imaginar o que Cole fizera com ela, ou será que a relação dos dois se baseava em um pouco mais que antipatia a primeira vista. De fato não gostava de nenhuma das opções, especialmente agora que Prue estava tão debilitada espiritualmente. E a notícia de que o Submundo podia estar de organizando para se aproveitar disso para feri-la só pioravam as coisas. Phoebe suspirou e voltou-se para Piper e Paige, sabendo exatamente que nas mentes delas se passava o mesmo pensamento de passava em sua mente. Prue ainda não recuperara seus poderes e seja lá o que pudesse acontecer, elas deviam estar preparadas para defender a irmã.

**XXX**

Cole se materializou de volta em um cemitério, porém, não o mesmo onde resgatara Prue de ter sido levada para a Morte. Perguntava-se se deveria ter permitido que o Ceifador concluísse seu trabalho. Sabia que sim, não deveria ter interferido. Mas o Anjo da Morte iria atrás dela quantas vezes fossem necessárias para levá-la de onde jamais deveria ter saído.

Estava às portas de um Mausoléu, onde descansavam os restos de sua família. Adentrou e caminhou lentamente até a tumba onde jazia Elizabeth Turner.

– Maldita seja... Por que, minha mãe?

**XXX**

O quarto de Prue estaria totalmente imerso na escuridão se não fosse pelas luzes dos postes das ruas atravessavam tenuemente as cortinas translúcidas. A moça estava deitada na cama em posição fetal. Tremia muito, porém não era frio e também não era medo. Sentia-se nauseada e repetidas vezes fora surpreendida pela ânsia de vomitar, porém, não tinha forças para se levantar. Mas não se preocupava, tinham muitas horas que não comia nada.

Estava num estágio de pré-sono no qual não sabia distinguir o real do irreal e achava que as estranhas tremulações das sombras na parede eram apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Tentáculos escuros subiam pelas paredes e Prue mirava hipnotizadas pelos movimentos lentos. Não tinha medo da escuridão, aliás, era a única coisa que lhe acalentava desde que acordara subitamente do sono na morte, onde estivera por tanto tempo.

Mirava as sombras e sentiu um corpo quente deitar atrás de si. Pelas formas que lhe tocavam suavemente, sentiu que era uma mulher. A mão dela subiu lentamente pela lateral do corpo de Prue que permanecia imóvel encarando os desenhos engolirem a parede. A mão intrusa subiu pelas coxas, demorando-se no quadril e partindo pela curva da cintura. Prue sentiu a respiração quente em seu pescoço. O toque subiu gentil contornando os seios e alcançando seu braço. Lábios tocaram seu ponto sensível atrás da orelha e a voz quente inundou seus pensamentos.

– É hora de retornar, minha encantada.

Prue fechou os olhos e logo todo o calor se foi e o quarto inundou a escuridão total. Sentiu um calafrio arrepiar-lhe os pelos da nuca. Sentou-se na cama e viu o Ceifador de pé. Sabia que seu rosto oculto pela sombra trazia uma expressão de puro desdém.

– Ninguém pode me enganar. Eu sempre volto para realizar o meu trabalho.

Prue baixou os olhos, não teria coragem de impedi-lo. Uma brisa fria cruzou seu rosto e ouviu sons estranhos. Tornou a abrir os olhos e viu-se em uma estrada. As luzes dos faróis de um carro que se aproximava chamou sua atenção e teve um pressentimento ruim. Quando o carro alcançou sua vista, viu sua irmã caçula, recém descoberta, Paige. Seu coração gelou quando viu o Ceifador avançar por cima do carro. Suas mãos descarnadas de unhas pontiagudas furando e rasgando o teto do veículo que avançava em alta velocidade. Prue não acreditava no via. O golpe final foi dado quando ele enfiou uma mão inteira para dentro do veículo e puxou o corpo de Paige. O corpo dela balançava nas mãos enormes dele como se fosse uma boneca sem vida. E então viu o carro, sem motorista, perder o controle e bater contra uma árvore.

Prue, sem pensar, correu até o veículo e encontrou Paige, morta, com a cabeça caída sobre o volante. O pára-brisa havia quebrado com o impacto e os estilhaços de vidro, cortado a face e os braços da moça.

– Não! Não... NÃO!!

Prue abriu os olhos de repente e viu-se sozinha em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama. Virou-se para a parede e não havia qualquer sombra diferente do usual. Fora tudo um sonho. Porém estava agoniada. Algo estava muito errado, sentia isso.

Saiu da cama e correu pelos corredores a procura de Paige. O desespero começando a tomar conta ao não encontrá-la.

– Piper, onde está a Paige? – Perguntou assim que encontrou a irmã.

– Ela foi para o apartamento dela. Prue você está bem? Está toda suada.

– Eu não estou bem. – Atacou, esquivando-se dos cuidados de Piper. – Ela foi de carro? Ela foi dirigindo? Responde!

– Acalme-se, Prue! É claro que ela foi dirigindo.

– Ah, meu Deus!

– O que está acontecendo Prue.

Ela não respondeu, ao invés disso, começou a gritar para o nada.

– Por que você está fazendo isso, seu Maldito? Deixe-a em paz, é a mim que você quer. Leve a mim e não a ela. Fui eu quem o enganou. Leve-me!

Piper puxou Prue com certa violência forçando-a a encará-la.

– Prue, o que está acontecendo?

– Paige... – Começou com a voz trêmula. – Ela vai morrer. Por minha culpa. O Anjo da Morte vai levá-la no meu lugar.

– Por que você está dizendo isso? Paige foi para a casa dela, ver o marido.

– Ela vai sofrer um acidente de carro.

– Espere aí, quem tem as premonições aqui é a Phoebe.

– Não é premonição, Piper. Ele me disse. Ele me ameaçou em sonho. Ele vai levá-la.

– Ele não pode fazer isso!

– Ele tem que levar a mim...

– Ele não pode fazer isso também.

Prue sentiu-se tonta e por um momento, achou que o Ceifador havia escutado suas palavras e estava finalmente fazendo o que devia. Sentia seu corpo viajando para fora de seu corpo, mas a sensação era completamente diferente da sentida quando ele tentara levá-la pela primeira vez e fora interrompido por Cole. Aquilo era algo familiar. Já tinha executado aquela ação centenas de vezes antes, em vida.

Projetou-se para o exato ponto onde estivera no sonho. A sombra da morte se fazia presente em todo lugar que olhava.

– Se é pra levar alguém, leve a mim. – Disse entre dentes.

O carro se aproximava em alta velocidade e Prue se colocou na estrada, na direção do veículo. Trancou a respiração, fechou os olhos e ouviu a freada brusca e sonora.

Prue abriu os olhos apenas para ver Paige descer do carro, assustada e sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado de volta, então se viu de volta na mansão. Onde seu corpo estava caído no chão com Piper debruçada sobre.

– Oh Deus, Prue.

– Paige está bem...

– O que diabos foi aquilo?! – Ouviram a voz de Paige soar próxima, após uma violenta batida na porta da frente, cerca de vinte minutos depois

– Aparentemente, Prue acaba de te salvar? - Piper tentou explicar.

– Me salvar de quê? De chegar em casa para descansar nos braços do meu marido?

– Você ia sofrer um acidente de carro... – Prue disse baixinho.

– E você quase causou outro.

– Calma, Paige. O Anjo da Morte apareceu e ameaçou Prue, disse que ia te levar se ela não se dispusesse a ir com ele.

– Logo eu!?

– Paige, por via das dúvidas eu acho melhor você passar a noite aqui.

Paige revira os olhos e suspira, resignada, mas não fala nada e vai em direção ao telefone, já imaginando a reação do marido que exigiria explicações. Definitivamente não era o tipo de vida de recém casados que sempre imaginara. De qualquer forma, desde que descobrira que era bruxa, nada ocorria do jeito que imaginara. Tinha até uma irmã que voltara da morte!

As quatro irmãs se reuniam na sala de jantar. Piper sentou Prue em uma cadeira. A irmã mais velha ainda estava muito sensível e aquela projeção astral repentina não ajudara muito. Pelo menos sabia que agora era uma questão de tempo até Prue recuperar os seus poderes.

– Eu só não entendo, porque o Anjo da Morte quer levar a mim? – Paige perguntou ao se aproximar.

– Deve ter sido uma escolha aleatória. Ele quer levar a Prue de volta, mas como ela não deixa, está ameaçando-a. – Piper supôs.

Prue estava com o rosto escondido entre os braços que estavam apoiados na mesa. Sentia a mão de Phoebe acariciar gentilmente seus cabelos.

– Então estamos todas correndo perigo. – Phoebe concluiu

– Exatamente.

– Estamos nas mãos do único ser mágico que não podemos evitar.

– O único jeito de vocês se livrarem disso, é ele me levando. – Prue disse finalmente, mas sem levantar a cabeça.

– Mas isso está fora de questão. – Piper disse imediatamente.

– O que os anciões disseram a respeito da volta da Prue? – Phoebe perguntou.

– Leo está indo lá em cima o tempo todo. Os anciões não tem idéia do que fazer com a Prue, pois essa volta dela não estava nos planos de ninguém lá em cima. Prue estava reservada para outros planos.

– E será que ela não está reservada para os planos de alguém lá de baixo? – Paige perguntou, pensativa.

Neste momento, Prue ergueu um pouco a cabeça, lembrando-se da estranha presença da mulher em seu sonho e as sombras na parede. Simbolismos surreais ou simplesmente a realidade?

– Mas para saber se isso precisamos saber quem a trouxe de volta. E não existe feitiço pra isso. – Phoebe falou. – Tentei invocar uma premonição mas não vejo nada.

– O fato é que demoramos demais para nos preocupar com isso. Devíamos ter começado a trabalhar no momento em que o Leo a trouxe. – Piper disse.

Paige fora a única que pensara em trabalhar a respeito, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

– Paige, suas pesquisas sobre os necromantes deu em alguma coisa?

– Até deu. Mas nada de muito conclusivo, Piper. Os necromantes permanecem neutros na disputa entre o Bem e o Mal e neste momento, não têm qualquer interesse em tomar qualquer partido. Então fica difícil imaginar um motivo para eles ressuscitarem a Prue. Mas Leo me informou que muitos deles prestam serviços mediante a pagamentos.

– Ou seja, temos uma chance em um milhão para descobrir quem foi... – Phoebe suspirou.

Completamente absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, Prue tentava estabelecer uma relação entre a estranha mulher e os outros elementos do sonho. Quem era ela? "É hora de retornar, minha encantada", ela dissera. Retornar para a morte? Era o que fazia mais sentido, porém algo a fazia acreditar que a mulher não fora enviada para seduzi-la.

– Temos que falar com um necromante, então! – Ouviu Paige dizer.

– Mas como vamos encontrar um?

– Pendulando, oras!

– Ah, sim! Que óbvio! Vamos pendular, mas vamos pendular pelo quê, Paige? Não temos nada como referência.

– Claro que temos, a Prue.

Nesse instante, Prue levanta a cabeça.

– Eu!?

– Sim, irmãzona, você vai pendular pela pessoa que te ressuscitou.

Prue mira as outras duas irmãs que estão com a mesma expressão apreensiva no rosto.

– Mas a minha magia está fraca, eu não vou conseguir.

– Vai sim, confie em mim.

As quatro irmãs estavam no sótão, com um mapa de São Francisco aberto sobre uma mesa. Prue girava o cristal com o olhar direcionado para do mapa. Respirava calmamente, lembrando de todas as vezes que fizera isso antes. Era simples e a resposta era sempre certa. Sentiu Paige de pé atrás de si. Permaneceu concentrada no cristal.

Paige delicadamente moveu as mãos, deixando-as sobre a cabeça da irmã mais velha, mas sem encostar. Piper e Phoebe estavam do outro lado do ambiente, apenas olhando e esperando que algo acontecesse. As palmas das mãos de Paige brilharam e Prue sentiu o calor envolvê-la e de certo modo clarear suas idéias e o silêncio absoluto ao seu redor foi quebrado pelo bater do cristal na mesa.

Piper, Phoebe e Paige avançaram imediatamente para ver o local que marcara.

– O cemitério da igreja São Lucas? – Paige identificou estranhando um pouco

– Estamos atrás de um bando que brinca com defuntos. – Disse Piper em seguida.

– Mas um cemitério católico?

– Vai entender...

Prue foi puxada por Phoebe para fora do sótão. Vestidas com casacos – a noite estava fria lá fora – todas deram as mãos para Paige e orbitaram para o tal cemitério.

– Ok, isso é bizarro... – Disse Paige assim que aterrissaram e deram uma olhada no lugar.

Observaram as várias lápides de pedra espalhadas obedecendo um padrão pelo chão quase sem grama e coberto por mato alto em algumas parte. Aos pés de algumas lápides haviam flores. Piper, Paige e Phoebe caminhavam de mãos dadas, sem coragem de se largar. Prue, entretanto, se desvencilhou delas e tomou a dianteira.

– Esse lugar é assustador, principalmente com a idéia de que tem um maluco que pode fazer todos os cadáveres se levantarem contra a gente e ainda invocar um monte de alma-penada – Phoebe sussurrou para Piper que estava no meio. – E olha a Prue. Ela não está com medo.

– É lógico que não, ela passou os últimos seis anos dentro de um caixão. – Paige disse irritada por se sentir tão acuada.

Piper as silenciou com um chiado.

Prue caminhava com cuidado, olhando tudo a sua volta, a procura de alguém. Em sua mente pedia licença aos mortos por estar perturbando seu sono. Depois de já ter estado entre eles, se tornara mais respeitosa com as almas que dormiam o sono eterno. A lua cheia brilhava no céu, iluminando o pequeno cemitério e foi graças ao seu brilho prateado que pôde identificar os familiares tentáculos de sombra subindo por seus pés. Parou de andar e olhou em volta.

As três logo atrás estranharam.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Piper sussurrando, mas Prue não respondeu. Sequer teve tempo de responder.

– Eu creio que vocês não são adolescentes tentando explodir uma das lápides mais uma vez... – Uma voz grave e ressonante disse atrás delas.

As três quase enfartaram naquele instante e tiveram que se segurar para não gritar.

Prue sabia que em situação normal, estaria tão apavorada quanto elas. Mas aquela situação era tudo, menos normal. Recém ressuscitada e caçada pelo Anjo da Morte. Não temia pois não tinha mais nada a perder. Podia estar viva de novo, mas não tinha uma vida para reclamar como sua.

Avistaram um homem alto, magro e um pouco curvado. Ele tinha cabelos grisalhos, longos que caíam até os ombros. Trajava uma túnica escura e carregava uma espécie de cajado de madeira, porém não se apoiava nele.

– Quem são vocês? – Ele perguntou rispidamente.

Piper respirou fundo tentando disfarçar o temor.

– Acredito que estejamos a sua procura.

As feições do homem relataram a surpresa.

– A minha procura? E o que quatro bruxas iriam querer com um zelador de cemitério?

Piper engoliu em seco. – Você tem respostas que nós precisamos.

– E quem a senhora acredita que eu sou para crer que posso responder suas perguntas.

– Provavelmente o maldito necromante que me trouxe de volta da morte. – Prue interviu colocando-se ao alcance da visão do necromante.

Os lábios dele se contraíram em algo que parecia um sorriso. E em seguida as irmãs viram uma esfera de luz verde surgir na parte superior do cajado. Prue olhou para o chão e notou que as sombras subiam até seus joelhos.

– São poucos os que tem a ousadia de vir a procura de um necromante.

Piper, Phoebe e Paige deram gritinhos ao se verem sendo engolidas lentamente pela escuridão.

O necromante se aproximou de Prue. Ela pôde notar marcas tribais tatuadas no rosto dele onde a luz do cajado tocava seu rosto.

– Uma recém acordada... Quem diria. Devia ter previsto que esta seria uma noite de acontecimentos.

– Hei, você aí, não quero interromper, mas dá pra fazer isso parar?! – Paige gritou para ele se referindo as sombras.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão livre e a sombra se desfez imediatamente. Aproximou-se de Prue que deu um passo para trás.

– Tenho capacidades para acordar um corpo do sono da morte, senhorita, mas não fui eu quem te tirou do descanso eterno. Aliás, permita-me acrescentar, que nem faço idéia de como chegou até a minha pessoa.

– Através de magia. – Prue disse, disfarçando o desapontamento. Tinha errado, não encontrara aquele que a despertara.

– Sua magia está falha, então. Mas não estranho, uma bruxa recém acordada. – Ele riu sozinho. – Quem te fez isto, foi alguém de muito poder. Muito provavelmente um ancião. Tua alma desperta há tão pouco tempo já é capaz de magias, mesmo com o auxílio da luz-branca ali.

Paige e Piper se encararam, começando a ficar realmente preocupadas.

– E onde posso encontrar estes anciões?

Ele riu novamente, desta vez escarneando de Prue.

– Não seja tola, menina, os anciões só são encontrados quando querem. E de qualquer forma, ressuscitamentos são realizados apenas por eles, e os recém acordados são mantidos em cativeiro até que estejam prontos para os objetivos de seu mestre.

– Mestre?

– Perguntas demais – O Necromante pôs-se a andar, Prue e as irmãs acompanharam-no. – O que ganho ao respondê-las.

– A chance de não ser explodido. – Piper interviu. E moveu as mãos fazendo um arbusto explodir.

O Necromante a mirou com desprezo e voltou a caminhar.

– Ressuscitados tem uma ligação com o praticante do ritual e são submetidos a sua vontade.

– E como eu vou saber quem me trouxe de volta?

– Aguarde, logo você se tornará o bichinho de estimação de alguém. Provavelmente um exilado, pois os anciões não teriam qualquer intenção de trazer de volta uma Encantada e ainda deixá-la aos cuidados de suas irmãs. Não... Sem mais perguntas. Agora deixem meus domínios.

Ele caminhou na direção da sombra de uma árvore e virou-se para Prue.

– Tome cuidado, Encantada, se quiser aproveitar essa chance que lhe foi dada, terá que enfrentar a ira do Anjo da Morte. Ele não aceita ser enganado... Por ninguém... – E com isso desapareceu.

Elas ouviram gemidos agonizantes ao seu redor e Prue sentiu uma sensação que começava a ficar familiar demais. O frio, intenso a ponto de doer os ossos. Ele surgiu na sua frente.

– Não! – Ouviu a voz de uma das irmãs, porém não conseguiu identificar qual.

Um dos membros dele a segurou pelas costas e a arrastou para longe delas. A lâmina da foice foi colocada contra seu queixo forçando-a a encarar aquele rosto encoberto pelas sombras. Ela não resistia. Não podia resistir, perdera completamente o controle de seu corpo. Queria virar-se e dizer para as irmãs que estava tudo bem, mas não conseguia. Podia apenas sentir, mais uma vez a vida sendo extraída de seu corpo. Seus olhos não viram mais nada, exceto a escuridão. Não sentiu mais nada, exceto o frio.

Estava indo embora. Os gritos desesperados de suas irmãs eram distantes...

– Cobre a quem fez isso a ela, seu desgraçado! – Ouviu ao longe, mas não pode diferenciar a voz.

Então sentiu seu corpo tocar o chão, uma queda macia, visto que não sentia nada.

Um par de mãos quentes envolveu seu rosto. Prue abriu os olhos e encontrou os mesmos olhos azuis e tristes que a salvaram do Ceifador da primeira vez.

– Cole... – Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

– Prudence, enquanto eu estiver aqui, ela não vai te ferir. – Ao ouvir isso. Olhou para o céu de teve a impressão de vê-lo claro, como de fosse dia. Ele realmente falara aquilo ou fora fruto de sua imaginação.

Tornou a fechar os olhos, cansada demais até para se manter acordada.

**XXX**

Quando Prue acordou era dia. Encontrou Piper deitada ao seu lado segurando sua mão.

– Oi... – Ela disse com um sorriso aliviado.

– Oi... – Prue respondeu fracamente.

– Pensei que ia te perder de novo.

– Eu tentei avisar que eu estaria bem.

– Sou egoísta, lembra, só aceito que você fique bem perto de nós.

Prue abriu um sorriso sonolento e em seguida tornou a ficar séria.

– Piper, quem me salvou?

Ela demorou a responder.

– Não sei... Quando o necromante desapareceu, você caiu no chão, sem conseguir respirar. Você estava asfixiando. Paige tentava te curar, mas não conseguia. E quando desistimos, você abriu os olhos, respirando desesperada.

Então elas não podiam ver o Ceifador.

– Engraçado, eu tive a impressão que o Cole me salvou.

– O Cole?

– É...

Piper franziu o cenho.

– Acho que você estava delirando, querida. – Disse e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

**XXX**

No fim da tarde daquele mesmo dia, Prue ainda repousava, extremamente cansada. Toda aquela batalha com a morte acabaria realmente matando-a, mas de cansaço. Estava quase dormindo novamente quando viu alguém se materializar no centro do quarto.

– Cole...

Ele se aproximou e sentou na beira da cama.

– Oi, Prue.

– O que você está fazendo aqui.

Com a ponta dos dedos ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

– Vim apenas me certificar de que você está bem.

– Então foi você quem me salvou?

– Sim. – A voz dele era calma e suave. E o olhar dele, sempre tão cheio de tristezas trazia um brilho diferente que ela quase podia identificar como... Esperança

– Obrigada. – Ela disse séria.

– Por nada.

– Porque eu ainda assim não consigo confiar em você?

– Cedo ou tarde você vai aprender a confiar.

– Nunca confiei em você antes, por que confiaria agora?

– Queria dizer que porque temos uma segunda chance para isso. Mas já que você não aceitaria essa explicação, porque você não tem escolha, serve?

– Parece que você está tentando me intimidar...

– Prue, você vai, você volta e continua com essa mania de perseguição?

Ela abre um sorriso educado.

– Que injustiça dizer isso para uma moça subitamente arrancada do sono eterno e que está a ser caçada pelo Anjo da Morte. – Ela desvia o olhar, começando a se sentir incomodada.

– Uau, gostei disso! – Cole sorriu divertido.

– Gostou do que? – Ela começava a se irritar com a presença dele.

– Por um momento, você se sentiu como eu me senti! Veja como é bom?

Prue o encarou, séria, perguntando-se o porquê daquele sorriso petulante.

– Vai embora, por favor. Eu quero descansar...

Cole a olha nos olhos, inclinando-se até ela e diz suavemente aos ouvidos:

– Quem sabe um dia você me compreenda, Prudence! – E então desapareceu.

Prue franziu o cenho, ele a chamara de Prudence novamente. Por quê? Eram tantas as dúvidas. Ainda estava confusa demais para obter conclusões satisfatórias. Sabia que ele já a chamara de Prudence, em algum lugar de sua memória sabia que sim, porém era uma lembrança distante demais para ser acessada. Duas vezes ele a salvara, sendo que ela nem tinha certeza de que queria ser salva. Se fosse para partir novamente gostaria que fosse logo, antes que se apaixonasse pela vida novamente. Gostaria de partir antes que tivesse algo a perder. Por que ele fizera isso? Tinha que descobrir e logo. Não demoraria para que o Anjo da Morte fizesse uma nova investida em busca de sua vida. Tinha que descobrir muitas coisas antes de partir.

Suspirou, cansada. Mudou de posição e quando fechou os olhos dormiu quase que instantaneamente, sem perceber que as sombras na parece moviam-se de forma suspeita.

– Minha encantada...


	2. Réquiens do passado

**Réquiens do Passado**

**Autora:** Thais e Aline  
**Gênero:** Geral  
**Classificação:** T  
**Nota:** Continuação de "_O Recomeço_"  
**Sinopse:** As Encantadas agora tentam descobrir quem trouxe Prue de volta, enquanto o Anjo da Morte a deseja de volta a qualquer custo. Dentre todos os mistérios a volta da Encantada mais velha, talvez a resposta se encontre no passado.

* * *

Rothgar ergueu as sombras e caminhou na direção delas, porém antes de desaparecer, sentiu uma presença conhecida. Uma essência sedenta e faminta, ansiosa por ter de volta o que era seu. Mirou a bruxa recém acordada nos olhos, sentindo uma aura de imenso poder em torno dela, implorando para ser despertado. Quem a trouxera de volta, tinha objetivos ambiciosos...

— Tome cuidado, Encantada, se quiser aproveitar essa chance que lhe foi dada, terá que enfrentar a ira do Anjo da Morte. Ele não aceita ser enganado... Por ninguém... — Disse com a voz grave e ressonante. Então desapareceu na escuridão. Mas não se afastou, permaneceu observando.

Exatamente como sentira, lá vinha o Anjo da Morte tomar o que era seu. Será que o responsável por ela teria poder para afastar o único ser que jamais podia ser impedido? Poderia ser atrasado, enganado, passado para trás, mas de uma maneira ou de outra o Ceifador sempre realizava seu trabalho. Tendo assistido a várias cerimônias de ressuscitamento, sabia disso muito bem. Não ficou para ver a conclusão do ato, e quando se afastou escutou os gritos frustrados das outras bruxas. A morte mais uma vez sendo encarada erroneamente...

Apoiando seu cajado no chão a cada passo que dava, seguiu para um pequeno casebre a um canto do cemitério, onde vivia e era visitado apenas por um par de padres, os únicos que não o temiam. Boas companhias quando não começavam com todos aqueles discursos católicos, respeitava a fé, mas jamais negaria que era entediante. Deixou escapar um risinho às lembranças dos velhos sacerdotes a tentar catequizá-lo. Tinha vontade de contar que não estava ali apenas pelo mísero salário que recebia para cuidar do cemitério, que sua riqueza se encontrava nos corpos que repousavam e apodreciam na terra e nos espíritos que ali vagavam perdidos e sem caminho.

— Rothgar... — Escutou uma voz feminina dentro das sombras. Conhecia-a, ao constatar isso teve um pressentimento ruim acompanhado de um calafrio. A expressão tornou-se séria. Abaixou as sombras, revelando não muito distante a imagem de uma bela feiticeira.

— Arliss... — Os cabelos prateados dela refletiam ao luar. E os olhos pálidos o miravam com um brilho petulante. – Não devias estar aqui.

— Eu sei, meu velho amigo.

Ela caminhou em sua direção e sorriu.

— Arliss, vá embora, não quero mais problemas. Já tive muitos da última vez que tentei lhe ajudar. Vá embora.

Arliss franziu o cenho, fingindo indignação.

— Ora, ora, Rothgar, é assim tratas a tua mentora? Lembre que se eu não tivesse te escolhido, jamais terias este poder. — Ela ergueu a mão direita e a sombra acompanhou o movimento como se fosse fumaça.

— Mas você foi há muito tempo expulsa da ordem, fui proibido de manter relações com você.

Ela maneou a cabeça.

— Sempre tão dependente de ordens e regulamentos, meu querido. Sempre vi em ti grandes feitos, mas sucumbiste a mesquinharia.

Ele baixou o olhar. Ela ainda o intimidava.

— Foi você, não foi?

— Eu o quê, meu querido?

Arliss entrelaçou seu braço ao de seu antigo pupilo e juntos eles começaram a caminhar entre as lápides de pedra, sendo banhados pela luz do luar.

— Você ressuscitou aquela bruxa.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta. Rothgar sabia que vindo dela aquele era um sinal de confirmação. E sabia que ela era capaz, conhecia a extensão dos poderes da mentora.

— Foi você que a trouxe de volta e ela conseguiu te achar. — Uma sombra de terror pousou sobre os olhos dele. — Pelos deuses, Arliss, o que você está planejando?

— Algo grande, meu querido, que fará renascer toda a glória da Necromancia.

**X X X**

— Cadê o Leo? — Piper andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar, visivelmente ansiosa pela interminável espera. O marido se encontrava em uma reunião com os Anciões que definiria o destino de Prue na terra.

— Acalme-se, Piper, se alguém tem que estar nervosa, sou eu. — Disse Prue que estava confortavelmente acomodada numa poltrona de canto e extremamente calma para aumentar ainda mais a irritação da irmã.

— Eu não consigo ficar calma com a possibilidade de te perder outra vez. — Piper disse em exasperação.

— Confie no Leo, tenho certeza que ele está sendo um bom advogado de defesa. E se acalme, tem muita coisa em jogo pra eles me puxarem lá pra cima desse jeito. — Prue disse com o tom de voz calmo, como se ela não estivesse com o pescoço, literalmente, em jogo. — Eles precisam de mim aqui pra descobrir o que está acontecendo.

— Vou me pendurar nesse pensamento.

Phoebe entrou na sala trazendo o chá de camomila que tinha ido preparar.

— Ainda não abriu um buraco no chão, Piper. — Phoebe alfinetou enquanto punha a bandeja com o jogo de chá sobre a mesa de centro.

— Como vocês podem estar tão calmas!?

— Exercícios de Yoga! – Phoebe respondeu entregando uma xícara para Prue. — E pensamento positivo, ninguém resiste à cara de cachorrinho pidão do Leo.

Prue riu enquanto soprava de leve o líquido, cor de âmbar dentro da xícara. Piper forçou uma risada sarcástica.

— Muito engraçado...

— Vamos, Piper, a Prue já está aqui há uma semana e meia. Se eles realmente a quisessem de volta lá em cima, eles teriam levado ela assim que se deram conta que o espírito dela não respondeu a chamada do clube de almas-penadas. — Phoebe puxou Piper para o sofá e entregou uma xícara de chá. — Beba, você mais que ninguém está precisando.

— Eu só espero que eles negociem com o Ceifador pra ele me deixar em paz. Fico péssima toda vez que ele faz suas investidas. – Prue acrescentou. – Definitivamente, ele deve estar tentando me matar de cansaço.

— Vira essa boca pra lá. Qualquer palavra relacionada ou semelhante a "morte" está proibida. Proibida. — Piper disse.

Prue sorriu, emocionada com a preocupação da irmã.

Alguns minutos depois Paige chegou a casa, acompanhada do marido Henry, que parecia já ter sido avisado sobre a Halliwell ressuscitada. Ele caminhou diretamente para Prue. Como mandava a etiqueta, devia cumprimentar primeiramente aos desconhecidos.

— Você é... — Ele parecia inseguro ao falar com Prue que imaginou que a postura dele naquele momento não combinava com o que ele deveria ser normalmente, um policial firme, durão e corajoso.

— A irmã que deveria estar morta, mas não está. — Prue apertou a mão dele e sorriu polidamente. — Prue Halliwell, prazer.

— O prazer é meu... Eu acho...

— Henry! — Paige ralhou dando um tapa no braço dele.

— Sem problemas, eu tenho que me acostumar com isso, de qualquer maneira. — Prue disse sorrindo.

— Desculpe, mas essa história de minha esposa ser uma Bruxa e Anjo, ter que matar demônios e ficar aparecendo no meio dessa luzinha ainda é bizarro demais pra mim. Agora isso de irmã ressuscitada por um necrofílico...

Prue franziu o cenho.

— Necromante. — Paige corrigiu.

— Isso aí mesmo. — Ele continuou. — Bem, isso de irmã ressuscitada é um pouco mais difícil de assimilar.

— Henry, senta e fica quieto. — Paige disse, antes que a situação ficasse mais estranha.

— Henry, tem uma vantagem de ser casado com uma bruxa. Sua vida nunca será monótona. — Phoebe afirmou num tom divertido.

Instantes depois Leo orbitou na sala. Todos os presentes viraram-se imediatamente para ele. Piper e Phoebe colocaram suas xícaras sobre a mesa de centro, enquanto Prue preocupou-se em sorver mais um gole do líquido fumegante, enquanto começava a sentir uma aguda dor de cabeça.

Sentiu-se trêmula e levemente nauseada por um momento. O silêncio no ambiente era quase sepulcral, Prue podia apenas ouvir o tique-taque do relógio. Inspirou profundamente grandes quantidades de ar antes de se sentir preparada para ouvir sua sentença.

Ergueu o olhar e fitou Leo com seriedade.

— Pela sua cara, eu vou...

— Não... Você fica. — Ele respondeu, interrompendo-a. Prue observou as três irmãs soltarem suspiros aliviados. — Porém, é apenas temporário.

Prue inclinou-se para frente a fim de por a xícara sobre a mesa. Escutava com atenção as palavras do cunhado.

— Você fica aqui até que o necromante que te trouxe de volta seja capturado, afinal, você é o único elo com o feiticeiro, Prue.

— Entendo...

— Você não parece feliz... — Paige disse baixinho ao reparar a expressão mais séria do que antes.

— Eu não estou feliz desde que acordei aqui, Paige. Nada pessoal, meninas, mas esta situação está me deixando louca.

Piper e Phoebe trocaram olhares.

— Bem, Leo, eu sei que tem mais nessa sua conversa com os anciões. — Prue falou.

— Realmente tem, pois os anciões jamais a deixariam aqui se a situação fosse diferente. Eles crêem que estamos lidando com um agente do Mal extremamente poderoso, pois requer muito poder para quebrar a parede da mortalidade e ainda mais para fazê-lo com a perfeição do ritual de Prue.

— Mas o Livro das Trevas diz que os necromantes são capazes de executar rituais de ressuscitamento, isso já deveria fazer parte da lista de incomodações dos Anciões. — Piper disse.

— Até onde os Anciões sabem esta é uma prática extremamente controlada pelos Necromantes, eles não saem ressuscitando gente à toa. Envolve muita coisa, como acordos com o Anjo da Morte, negociações, sacrifícios. E estamos bem sabendo que ele não fica nada feliz de ter seu trabalho interrompido. – Leo explicou. – Nessa uma semana e meia, o Anjo da Morte já fez duas investidas contra Prue, e nas duas fracassou misteriosamente, o que dá pra concluir é que há alguma interferência mágica e provavelmente do necromante que a trouxe de volta.

— Foi Cole quem interferiu. — Prue afirmou.

— Prue, você estava morrendo, foi um delírio. — Piper disse.

— Vocês o viram! Na primeira vez foi ele quem me trouxe para cá.

— Se for verdade, então Cole está mancomunado com o tal necromante. — Phoebe disse. — Eu só não entendo porque ele resolveu voltar depois de tanto tempo. Não faz qualquer sentido. — Então ela suspirou, baixando a cabeça. — Era só o que me faltava...

Piper tocou o ombro da irmã.

— Seja lá qual for o problema, nós daremos um jeito.

— Nós não podemos esquecer que temos um problema relacionado ao mundo mortal. — Paige começou chamando a atenção das irmãs. — Prue esteve morta por seis anos, e agora está aqui, o que devemos falar para todos os outros que cedo ou tarde acabarão sabendo dela?

— Eu perguntei isso aos Anciões, — Leo respondeu. — Mas eles disseram que não esperam que Prue fique aqui por tempo suficiente para que seja necessária uma intervenção para explicar a volta da Prue.

— Ficar por tempo necessário!? — Piper levantou do sofá. — A Prue não vai voltar pra lá. Ela ganhou uma segunda chance, problema dos Anciões se eles não sabem como cuidar dos mortos deles.

— Piper, não é bem assim.

— Não é uma ova! A Prue não vai a lugar nenhum.

O olhar da primogênita impediu o cunhado de responder ao resmungo da esposa, disse-lhe com os olhos que deixasse estar. Logo Piper entenderia que Prue teria que partir, independente se sua vontade de irmã.

— Céus, são tantos problemas que minha cabeça ta rodando. — Phoebe falou mais a si mesma do que aos presentes na sala.

— Calma, Phoebe, vamos por partes. Temos que descobrir quem é o papa-defunto, o que ele quer com a Prue, quais são os objetivos dele e então destruí-o. Temos que descobrir qual é a relação do Cole com isso tudo e então trabalhar pela enésima vez em destruí-lo também...

— Dessa vez de uma vez por todas... — Phoebe se meteu suspirando.

— Sim, sim... — Paige continuou. — E acho que o problema mais urgente é restaurar a identidade da Prue.

— Sinceramente, acho que esse é o mais complicado de todos. Destruir um bando de demônios que querem devastar o Bem do planeta é me parece tão mais acessível. — Piper afundando no sofá.

— Foi por isso que eu trouxe o Henry, — Paige explicou. — Ele entende mais de burocracias não-mágicas melhor que todos aqui juntos.

As irmãs sorriram.

— Não quando se trata de mortos que voltam a vida. Já disse, Paige, será impossível convencer as pessoas sobre a volta da Prue sem levantar zilhões de outras suspeitas sobre vocês. — O policial disse.

— Sem querer ofender, mas já temos problemas demais — Piper interviu. — Henry, nós queremos idéias, sejam elas quais forem.

— E não seja tímido, o absurdo faz parte de nossas vidas. — Phoebe completou.

Prue que estava calada até então se manifestou.

— Existe algum procedimento legal que apóie o meu sumiço durante tanto tempo.

— Até tem, mas se a polícia descobrir que vocês estão falsificando a situação, inúmeros processos podem cair conta vocês. Bem, vocês podem dizer que a Prue esteve no Sistema de Proteção a Testemunhas do FBI. — Ele parou por um momento, pensando e voltou-se para Piper e Phoebe. — Qual é a causa da morte no atestado de óbito?

— Traumatismo craniano e uma série de informações médicas que eu não consigo lembrar. — Piper explicou. — Você quer que eu pegue o atestado lá em cima?

— Não será necessário. — Ele respondeu balaçando a mão direita. — Lá diz que ela foi assassinada?

Piper afirmou com um aceno com a cabeça.

— Então, podemos dizer que era a única que podia identificar o assassino e que por isso após o ataque, Prue foi internada em estado grave e que em prol de sua segurança o FBI a inseriu no programa de proteção. Ela passou os últimos seis nos em uma cidadezinha da Pensilvânia, trabalhando em um pequena galeria de artes sob o nome de Sheila.

— Credo! — Prue soltou. — A idéia é boa, mas que nome horroroso!

Henry sorriu.

— O problema será oficializar tudo isso para o caso da polícia bater aqui.

— Nada que um pouco de magia não resolva. — Paige brincou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do marido.

**X X X**

Naquela mesma noite, após um delicioso jantar preparado por Piper, Paige fora para casa com o marido a fim de discutirem uma maneira de regularizar a situação de Prue. Além de problemas mágicos, dessa vez tinham problemas legais e burocráticos. A noite avançava em direção à madrugada e as três irmãs pesquisavam tudo que podiam sobre Necromantes.

Piper e Phoebe pesquisavam em outros livros de magia e esoterismo, Prue folheava o Livro das Trevas, sentada a janela, longe das irmãs.

— Pra ficar como antes, só faltava ela estar aqui brigando com a gente e nos mandando fazer coisas. — Phoebe sussurrou.

— É... — Piper suspirou nostálgica. — Leo disse que se surpreendeu, não imaginava que Prue chegaria tão perto de ser ela mesma em tão pouco tempo.

— Eu também não, mas não vou dizer que não sinto falta da nossa irmã como ela era. Mas deixemos isso pra lá e vamos dar a ela o tempo que ela precisa.

Prue escutava o que as irmãs diziam, não se magoava mais, apenas imaginava se no tempo que lhe restava poderia dar a felicidade a elas de ser a Prue que elas queriam que fosse. Voltou o olhar para a página aberta do Livro em seu colo. _Belthazor_. Virou a página e lá estavam anotações sobre a forma humana do demônio, Cole, acrescida por Phoebe, alguns anos antes, seguidas por uma série de informações sobre a evolução do demônio, o assassinato de Belthazor, a aliança com uma Vidente que o transformou na nova Fonte e em como seduziu Phoebe para um casamento demoníaco e silenciosamente forçou-a a engravidar. Aquele quase foi o fim das Encantadas. Prue sentiu um calafrio. Porém, as informações não paravam por aí, quando pensavam que Cole havia sido totalmente destruído, voltara, carregando em si uma série de poderes que o tornaram indestrutível. Tornou-se obcecado por Phoebe, tentando pelos artifícios mais absurdos trazer a ex-esposa de volta para si. E fora sua própria insanidade que causara sua destruíção, até então tida como final. Trasportada Piper e Phoebe para uma realidade alternativa onde Paige não existia, dessa forma não haveria o Poder das Três para destruí-lo, mas algo acontecera e ele enfim sucumbira. As páginas que falavam sobre ele estavam abarrotadas de receitas de poções, feitiços e encantamentos.

Explicava o brilho triste nos olhos deles. Porém, não conseguia imaginar motivo para uma aliança com um necromante, muito menos nas investidas dele contra as ações do Anjo da Morte. Apesar que era impossível imaginar o contrário, já que das duas vezes ele esteve presente no momento certo para salvá-la. Concluía que não conseguia vislumbrar nenhuma solução para aquele dilema. Sequer podia saber se ele tinha ou não relação com toda a situação.

Puxou um longo suspiro do ventre e virou as páginas do livro até encontrar a que continha as informações referentes aos Necromantes. Já lera aquele conteúdo inúmeras vezes e sabia que não seria ali que encontraria qualquer resposta. Cansada, fechou o livro e mirou o luar quase totalmente escondido pelas nuvens. Nada fazia sentido. Lembrou-se de seu encontro com o Necromante, alguns dias atrás, logo quem fizera o ritual começaria a exercer seus poderes sobre ela. Talvez fosse isso que os anciões quisessem, que servisse de isca. Por incrível que parecesse não se importava, afinal de contas, estaria morta em pouco tempo, fosse pelas mãos de um necromante, fosse pelas mãos do Anjo da Morte, fosse pelas mãos dos anciões.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro, imaginando quando se encontraria com o misterioso feiticeiro e sua mente subitamente recordou da mulher que apareceram em seu sonho quando fora avisada do acidente de Paige sofreria. Seria ela a responsável por sua volta? Estava começando a se cansar de tantas perguntas. Tudo que queria era ter paz e poder respirar aliviada, fosse em terra, fosse em qualquer lugar.

Levantou-se e pôs o Livro de volta no podium. Informou às irmãs do cansaço e seguiu para seu quarto. Caiu na cama de roupa e tudo e ficou mirando a parede sem saber por quanto tempo, lembrando-se das sombras que se moviam como tentáculo engolindo a superfície em sua negridão. Fora aquilo realidade ou apenas um sonho. Encolheu-se em posição fetal. Sua cabeça girava. A única coisa que tinha que fazer para encontrar o necromante era esperar, ele a levaria ao seu encontro, assim dissera o outro feiticeiro da morte, e então Piper, Phoebe e Paige usariam o Poder das Três para destruí-lo e pronto. Prue voltaria para o lugar de onde não deveria ter saído e prosseguiria com sua tarefa celeste.

Ficou ali com perguntas e dilemas rodopiando em sua mente sem saber por quanto tempo. O olhar perdido no nada não notou uma presença fria no ambiente, que, escondida em sombras observava aquela que clamava como "sua encantada".

Prue observou-a se revelar, sentou-se na cama, enquanto a mulher se aproximava a passos calmos e em seguida, engatinhar pelo colchão até posicionar a bruxa deitada com seu corpo sobre o dela. Os olhares se cruzaram, ela foi capaz de sentir em suas entranhas as palavras do necromante naquela noite no cemitério. Mirava os olhos pálidos da mulher, estava quase hipnotizada, sendo tragada para dentro dela sem oferecer qualquer resistência. Como se pudesse tentar impedi-la de fazer o que quisesse. Era como se sua força de vontade não existisse mais para resistir àquela dominação mental. Prue não pode se mexer e sentiu mãos intrusas acariciando sua barriga sobre o tecido fino da blusa, estremeceu ao toque e ofegou sem saber se era a apreensão causada pelo medo ou uma reação às caricias. O contato era macio como jamais lembrara sentir. Era impossível quebrar o contato visual e a cada minuto sentia-se mais ligada à mulher. Sentiu mão acariciar seu corpo com a ponta dos dedos até tocar em seu braço e em seguida em sua própria mão. Ao redor era tudo silêncio e escuridão como se não houvesse nada mais do que as duas no universo. Prue queria fechar os olhos, mas não podia quebrar o contato visual. Queria resistir, queria gritar, mas sua vontade não era suficiente para despertar qualquer sentido de iniciativa. Até que os lábios surpreendentemente quentes tocaram os seus e a transportaram para um lugar desconhecido.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, livre do contato físico da mulher. Ouviu e sentiu por alguns momentos o som e a textura da brisa fria contra seus ouvidos e contra sua pele. Queria saber onde estava, visto que não se encontrava a salvo em seu quarto. Apesar que sentia-se tudo, menos a salvo entre as paredes de seu quarto, mesmo sabendo que não importaria onde mas ela a acharia. Não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos e ver que ela ainda estava lá, controlando suas ações e sua vontade. Por fim, depois de segundos de hesitação viu o céu negro salpicado de estrelas. Imediatamente constatou que estava longe da vida urbana. Aspirou uma grande quantidade de ar e sentiu o cheiro doce das "damas da noite", que levavam, popularmente, este nome pois apenas se abriam quando a noite era alta. Pôde notar a silhueta das copas altas das arvores. Prue se sentou e avistou sentada em um tronco caído, a feiticeira, podendo delinear pela primeira vez os traços do rosto da feiticeira. Os olhos pálidos a encaravam zombeteiros. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de ter seus poderes de volta para atirá-la longe, porém o máximo que conseguira realizar magicamente por conta própria, fora uma desastrada projeção astral, e ainda por acidente.

— Poderás fazer o que quiser comigo, contanto que use teus poderes. — Ela disse num tom de voz baixo, mas que ecoou dentro de sua mente. Notou que ela possuía o sotaque antigo e rebuscado.

— Bem, que eu gostaria, mas não os tenho. — Prue respondeu encarando-a com desdém.

— Sim, minha bruxinha, tu tens. A premonição que tiveres e aquela desajeitada projeção astral são a prova disso.

Prue franziu o cenho.

— Como você sabe?

A feiticeira sorriu, parecia que se divertia com a situação. Do nada, ela surgiu atrás de Prue e sussurrou provocante: — Bruxinha, eu sei de tudo que se passa contigo. — Então, deu-lhe um rápido beijo atrás da orelha, suficiente para Prue se arrepiar.

— O que você quer comigo? — Prue perguntou ao fechar os olhos.

A necromante se ajoelhou atrás da Encantada e deixou a cabeça dela em seu ombro, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos negros. — Estás confusa, não é? Oh... Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa contigo, minha bruxinha, mas eu tenho tido tantos problemas... Perdoe-me, minha bruxinha, eu podia ter-te aos meus cuidados e expô-la ao perigo que estou constatemente presenciando. És preciosa demais...

— Apenas diga, porque você me trouxe de volta?

A feiticeira desapareceu, removendo o apoio de Prue que caiu para trás. Levantou-se imediatamente. Ela estava novamente sentada sobre o tronco caído, sorrindo.

— Tu és a primeira bruxa da linhagem de Melinda Warren, teus poderes são praticamente infinitos. Lembra-te disto quando o caos se instalar no teu coração, minha encantada. — a voz da feiticeira ecoou dentro de sua cabeça.

Mas do que diabos ela estava falando? Que droga era aquela de ser a primeira da linhagem de Melinda Warren? Não fazia sentido, era logicamente impossível... Mas magicamente, tudo era possível. Com o pensamento, foi engolida por uma luz branca intensa. Viu a feiticeira sorrir e mover a mão, o corpo de Prue foi jogado com violencia para trás. Caiu de costas no chão e a luz cegou-a.

_Abriu os olhos e viu o céu claro. Quanto tempo estivera desfalescida? Em sua última lembraça estava no auge da madrugada._

—_Oh, meu Deus! Mamãe há de me matar se descobrir que passei a noite fora de casa! _— _Ela disse e correu para a pequena fogueira que por incrível que parecesse para olhos mortais, ainda crepitava viva, dela saía uma fumaça branca. Era uma fogueira mágica, acesa por meio de um feitiço. E que feitiço! Nocauteara-a a ponto de só acordar com o dia raiando._

—_Maldição! - praguejou ao derramar toda a água que trouxera do rio sobre a fogueira que ainda queimava. Com magia ela fora acesa, com magia deveria ser apagada. _— _Maldição! _— _praguejou novamente._

_Não tinha tempo para se concentrar e começar os cânticos. E se caísse fora de si novamente? Era a primeira vez que executava aquele feitiço, não tinha idéia de como ele agia e quais eram os efeitos colaterais. Efeitos colaterais? Maldição! Só então que percebeu que estava completamente nua. _

—_Ah! Isso não pode estar acontecendo..._

_O chá de ervas que havia tomado, a fim de livrar seu corpo das maledicências mortais, havia provicado alucinações e delírios intensos, devia ter se despido no meio do processo. Correu para alcançar suas vestes, jogadas aleatoriamente pela clareira. Nem se deu ao trabalho de vestir as roupas de baixo e as anáguas, colocou o vestido de qualquer jeito apenas para cobrir o corpo e em seguida calçou os sapatos._

_Voltou rapidinho para perto da fogueira. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes pedindo por concentração. Sua boca se moveu, de sua garganta arrancando as palavras necessárias para cessar a magia e colocar todas as energias de volta sem seus lugares._

—_Tudo certo? _— _Perguntou-se atirando seus pertences dentro da sacola de couro. _— _Não importa mais, é melhor eu correr... O sol sobe e mamãe deve estar despertando, ela correrá em meu quarto e não me encontrará. Isso é pior do que qualquer praga mágica. _— _Dito isso, ela tropeçou. _— _Ai! ... Desculpa! Não foi por mal. _— _Disse olhando para o céu e então correu na direção de sua casa._

_Assim que alcançou a margem do rio acelerou a corrida, amaldiçoando-se por ter sido tão descuidada. Devia ter levado a criada junto, por mais que atrapalhasse por não ter conhecimento de feitiçaria, ela guardava seu segredo e não a deixaria chegar ao ponto de voltar para casa com o sol raiando. Mas daquela vez não daria certo, a mocinha se assustaria com a intensidade do feitiço. Ver a senhora dançando e cantando nua, se excitando para a noite não era algo confortável._

_A jovem ouviu um barulho alto no meio das árvores e se asustou, a ponto de, instintivamente, usar seu poder de mover objetos com a mente para lançar qualquer coisa longe. O relinchar de um cavalo e um grito de dor fizeram brotar uma careta no rosto delicado da moça. Definitivamente, não iria escapar das punições da mãe severa. Uma dúvida cruel surgiu na cabeça dela. Correria para casa para evitar os castigos e deixar o homem se virar por conta de sua distração que possivelmente lhe infringiria machucados sérios, ou arcaria com as consequencias de seu descuido e iria ver se sua vítima estava bem? Se fosse castigada, seria trancada dentro de seu quarto por pelo menos um mês, vendo a luz do sol somente para ir a igreja. E a mãe ainda a obrigaria a se confessar e o padre lhe daria um sermão tão longo que lhe doeriam os ouvidos. De qualquer modo, se ele estivese muito machucado, não poderia fazer muita coisa por ele. Não passava de uma moça de dezesseis anos, pequena e com pouquíssima força física, naquele momento, o máximo que poderia fazer era gritar por ajuda. Com sua garganta, pelo menos podia contar. Seria mais útil depois, quando os que trabalhavam para seu pai já o tivessem levado para dentro da casa e ela pudesse aplicar seus conhecimentos de cura aprendido no velho livro de sua mãe de sangue._

_Gemeu em agonia e se enfiou dentro das árvores._

_Para seu alívio (ou desespero) o homem já se colocava de pé e aparentou assustar-se com a presença da filha do patrão ali. _

—_Sr. Tuner, o senhor está bem? _— _Ela perguntou sem se aproximar muito. _

—_Sim... Estou bem... _— _Ele respondeu a contragosto, batendo a sujeira das vestes. Olhou em volta a procura do cavalo que desaparecera. _—_Estranho, senti algo me tirando de cima do cavalo. Porcaria... Isso deve tê-lo assustado._

—_O senhor não deveria ir buscá-lo?_

—_Este animal é esperto, assim que se acalmar ele encontra o caminho de casa. _— _Ele disse e então virou-se para a moça. - Mas o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui fora... a... esta... hora..._

_Aos poucos ele foi percebendo o estado da senhorinha. O cabelo solto e desarrumado, com folhas e sujeira presa aos longo dos fios negros. O vestido amarrotado e mal preso, deixando os ombros desnudos e revelando a curva dos seios fartos, apesar da pouca idade da moça. Ela sentiu o olhar ao mesmo tempo assustado e cheio de desejo cair sobre ela. Por Deus! Reparou em seu estado. Simplesmente deplorável. Como uma camponesa desfrutável que se deixava levar para o mato e resfolegava com rapazes. A face branca da garota imeditamente se tornou rubra. De fato, estivera fazendo algo do tipo, com a diferença que estivera rolando no mato sozinha, totalmente embriagada pelas ervas do feitiço. Mas ele não sabia disso, e provavelmente pensava que ela estivera na companhia de algum dos trabalhadores de seu pai. Maldição! Por que não fora para casa logo?_

—_Sou eu quem deve lhe perguntar. A senhorita está bem? _— _O tom dele não a fez pensar outra coisa, ele perguntara apenas por educação. _

_Ah... Como pudera ser tão descuidada!? Ele sem dúvida pensava que ela era uma desfrutável. Pela primeira vez em sua vida não sabia o que fazer. Preferia estar na frente da maior encarnação do mal, na frente do bruxo mais terrível que poderia encontrar, preferia enfrentar o demônio mais cruél a ter sua castidade em dúvida. E pior, não tinha como se defender, pois o que diria? Que era uma bruxa e que estava dançando nua ao redor de uma fogueira mágica no meio da floresta? Teria a pele arrancada do corpo do mesmo jeito. _

_Turner era um dos capatazes de seu pai, um dos que tinham a maior confiança do velho McCallaghan. Pelo menos era o que seu pai dizia durante as poucas palavras trocadas durante o jantar, pois na realidade, ela não conhecia o homem a sua frente, ele podia ser o maior aproveitador da face da terra como podia ser o homem mais honesto. Se fosse a primeira opção, ele provocaria algum mal a jovem, tentaria chantageá-la ou alguma outra coisa. Se fosse a segunda opção, a levaria para seu pai naquele estado e contaria que a encontrara semi-nua no meio do bosque._

_Ela pensava rápido, e cogitava sobre a possibilidade de dizer que fora atacada por algum forasteiro. Não, causaria movimentação desnecesária e mesmo assim as consequencias para cima dela podiam ser desastrosas. Podia fazer um feitiço para que ele não lembrasse daquele encontro. Também não, uma das regras da velha religião era para não utilizar a magia em benefício próprio._

_Ela baixou a cabeça._

—_Por favor, Sr. Turner, eu não fiz nada de errado. Não conte nada ao meu pai. _— _Ela pediu praticamente chorando._

_Ele se aproximou dela. Tocou seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e forçou-a a encará-lo. As lágrimas brotavam nos olhos verdes da moçinha._

—_A senhorita talvez não fez nada de errado, mas alguém fez algo de errado com a senhorita? _— _Ele perguntou, sério, mas era possível ver um brilho de desejo por trás._

_Ela se limitou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, as lágrimas brotando-lhe nos olhos. Ele ia dizer outra coisa, talvez censurar suas ações, quaisquer que ele pensava que fossem, mas foi interrompido pelo som de um galope. Turner sorriu. Era seu cavalo voltando._

—_Não disse que ele voltava? _— _Ele disse, orgulhoso de seu animal. Colocou o pé sobre um dos estribos e graciosamente passou a outra perna sobre o cavalo, acomodando-se sobre a cela. Ele guiou o cavalo para perto dela e puxou-a pelo braço colocando-a sentada a sua frente. _

—_O que está fazendo? _— _Ela perguntou assustada._

—_Vou levá-la para casa, senhorita. _— _O tom dele fora inexpressivo, impedindo-a de tirar qualquer conclusão. Seja lá o que fosse fazer, ele era seu juíz naquele momento, caberia a ele entregá-la ao pai ou não. A ela caberia apenas aguardar sua sentença._

_Enquanto cavalgavam, ela sentiu o braço dele arrodear sua cintura aumentando o contato entre os corpos. Ela estremeceu ao sentir o calor da pele dele emanar pelas roupas e tocar seu corpo. Em pouco tempo estavam em baixo da janela de seu quarto, a garota não pode evitar a surpresa. Ela se moveu para descer do cavalo, mas ele a impediu, firmando o corpo delicado contra o dele. As bocas estavam tão próximas que ela pensou que ele iria beijá-la. Transformar-se finalmente numa desfrutável, como ele devia pensar que ela, pareceu não importar mais. Ela queria ser beijada e sentir as grandes mãos dele segurando seu corpo com força, por muito tempo, não querendo que ela se afastasse jamais. Que se danasse o fato de estarem às portas de sua casa, em baixo da janela de seu quarto, prestes a serem vistos por todos. Ela só queria sentí-lo perto de si. Era estranho, pois em todos os anos que ele trabalhara com seu pai, aquela fora a primeira vez que ele trocara qualquer palavra com a senhorinha. Não importava, pois o desejo evidente nos olhos azuis faziam os lábios rosados da jovem pulsarem, tremulava a respiração, a fez concluir que se ele a soltasse, ela escorregaria do cavalo e não conseguiria firmar as pernas no chão. E ele a soltou. Não por completo, pois devia ter percebido o quanto ela tremia, o contato se resumia a sustentação. Quebrado o encanto, ela sentiu a face queimar de vergonha. Turner desceu do cavalo e ajudou-a a descer. A garota se recusava a encara-lo e seguiu, ainda trêmula para a janela. E antes de pular, ouviu:_

—_Tome cuidado, pode ser outra pessoa a encontrá-la da próxima vez. Um sujeito mal intencionado demais ou honesto demais pode ser sua ruína, menina._

_Ela pulou a janela e fechou-a rapidamente, a irmã ainda dormia, o que indicava que a criada ainda não passara ali para acordá-las. Um suspiro baixinho deixou seus lábios. Vestiu rapidamente a camisola, largada sobre a cama e chutou a bolsa de couro para baixo dela para, em seguida, enfiar-se sob os lençóis._

_A garota não precisou contar até dez para ouvir o rangido da porta abrindo. Em seguida a mãe abriu a janela permitindo que a claridade entrasse._

—_Minhas filhas, acordem, o dia já é claro._

_Uma mocinha loira sentava e se espriguiçava. A mãe se aproximou da outra e puxou a coberta. _— _Prudence! Acorde, está na hora!_

—_Estou indo mamãe, estou indo... _— _Ela respondeu, com a voz mais trêmula que devia. A mãe se aproximou e tocou na testa da filha._

—_Está doente, Prudence? Você está quente._

—_Acho que sim, mamãe, acho que estou doente..._

_Se Prudence (Warren) McCallaghan estava doente, devia ser insanidade, concluiu a garota sobre si mesma, pois a bruxinha decidiu que arranjaria um jeito de se encontrar com o Sr. Tuner novamente._

Prue acordou demorando a perceber que estava em seu quarto, estava confusa, de fato fora um sonho estranho. Aliás, estava difícil saber, até onde os acontecimentos daquela noite foram sonhos. Levantou zonza e seguiu para o banheiro a fim de passar uma água no rosto e despertar melhor. Agora tinha certeza, aquela mulher lhe trouxera de volta. Finalmente poderia ir atrás de respostas e acabar com seu sofrimento. Mais motivada do que jamais estivera desde que voltara, tomou um bom banho, vestiu-se e seguiu para o sótão.

Lá, pegou o Livro das Trevas e abriu na página onde continham as informações sobre os necromantes, espalhados sobre uma escrivaninha velha estavam as anotações de Phoebe e Piper a respeito de suas descobertas sobre os feiticeiros. Não tinham muita coisa, mas serviu para engatilhar alguns pensamentos de Prue a respeito dos acontecimentos da madrugada. Pegou um bloco de anotações e uma caneta e lá começou a fazer rabistos initeligíveis que servia para colocar seus pensamentos para fora.

Começou recordando da ordem dos acontecimentos. Sim, acontecimentos, Prue tinha certeza que tudo que viu na noite anterior fora real. Primeiro, a feiticeira apareceu e a levou para aquela floresta, depois ela lhe enviara aquele sonho, aquela visão do passado. Teria que conversar com Phoebe a respeito da visão. Ao lembrar da jovem e do capataz, Prue percebeu que ele era bastante familiar, tinha certeza que já vira aqueles olhos azuis antes...

Cerca de uma hora depois, Prue foi assaltada por uma sensação reconfortante, que dissipava sua confusão. Sorriu e virou-se para o cunhado.

— Bom dia, Leo! — Ela cumprimentou.

— Você está bem agitada, hein?

— E você continua prestando atenção demais em mim. - Ela largou a caneta e virou para o anjo. — Eu já estou bem, mais conformada. Não há mais necessidade de você ficar me monitorando o tempo todo Leo.

— Enquanto esse seu problema não for resolvido, eu não vou conseguir me desligar de você, Prue. — Ele afirmou. — Estou preocupado, você não devia estar aqui. Temo que sua presença signifique sérios problemas para as suas irmãs.

Prue estudou as feições do cunhado por um momento.

— Eu sei como você se sente. Também tenho medo. O que eu menos quero é criar uma situação desnecessária para elas. Digo, mais desnecesária. — E sorriu tristemente, mas logo retomou a empolgação. — Mas eu acho que fizemos um grande progresso esta noite.

Leo franziu o cenho. — Piper me disse que vocês não encontraram nada.

Prue revirou os olhos. — Digamos que essa foi uma pesquisa independente. A necromante que me trouxe de volta fez contato comigo esta madrugada.

Os olhos azuis de Leo se arregalaram e Prue continuou. — Ela apareceu em meu quarto esta noite e me levou para um bosque, não faço a mínima idéia onde...

— Espere aí, Prue, suas irmãs deveriam ouvir isso.

Prue tocou o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, pensativa. — É, deviam mesmo, eu preciso fazer perguntas à Phoebe, mas minha cabeça está girando. São muitas informações novas eu preciso botar isso pra fora, e preciso que alguém me ajude a raciocinar enquanto ainda é tudo fresco na minha memória.

**X X X**

Prue estava andando para lá e para cá enquanto narrava a visão da jovem garota no meio da floresta: — Foi muito estranho, eu senti todas as sensações dela, a agonia por receber uma bronca da mãe, depois o medo de ser delatada pelo capataz e eu ainda partilhava dos pensamentos dela! Além disso o capataz me era muito familiar. — Ela dizia empolgada e acrescentou — E bonito!

— Como você disse que era o nome do capataz? — Perguntou Phoebe.

— Ela o chamava de Sr. Turner... Por que?

— O nome "Cole Turner" te diz alguma coisa? — Phoebe se inclinou para frente, o semblante se tornando cada vez mais sério.

— Espere aí, Phoebe, Turner é um sobrenome comum. Deve ser apenas uma coincidência.

— Não, Prue, olha só, Cole, aparentemente te salvou da primeira investida do Anjo da Morte, você diz que ele te salvou da segunda. — Phoebe virou para Piper, que até então escutava tudo em silêncio — Cole tem poder mais do que suficiente para nos enganar. Não duvido agora que Prue estava nos dizendo a verdade. E que esse tal_Sr.Turner_ seja de fato o Cole.

— Phoebe, não vamos ser precipitadas. — Piper disse calmamente.

— Não tem outra explicação, Piper, Cole voltou e está trabalhando junto com essa necromante.

— Por que ele se aliaria a ela, por que ele voltaria, e por que diabos ele iria querer ressuscitar a Prue?

— Não sei, Cole é louco. Mas eu não me espantaria se isso fosse uma espécie de vingança. Cole sabe o quanto Prue é importante para nós. Argh! Se minha raiva matasse ele estaria borbulhando em olho quente!!

Prue olhava de uma para outra, sentindo toda a confiaça de antes a deixar. Momentos depois pôde sentir a mão de Leo pesar sobre seu ombro e a familiar sensação de conforto e segurança a invadiu.

— Gente, — Prue começou. — Eu não sei o que Cole quer comigo, mas provavelmente está relacionado com o fato de eu ser a reencarnação da filha de Melinda Warren.

— O QUÊ?! - Piper e Phoebe soltaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Você não nos disse isso! - Piper falou.

Prue franziu o cenho, de fato só se tocara disso no momento em que falara.

— "Tu és a primeira bruxa da linhagem de Melinda Warren" — Prue citou a necromante. — "Lembra-te disto quando o caos se instalar em teu coração". Agora isso faz sentido. — Um turbilhão de pensamentos arrebataram a bruxa naquele momento. — É por isso que eu podia partilhar dos sentimentos dela, é por isso que eu via tudo pelos olhos dela. A alma é a mesma...

Phoebe e Piper estavam boquiabertas.

— Ok, agora eu acho que é você quem está sendo precipitada. — Piper disse para Prue. — Você deve teve uma visão como outra qualquer.

— Mas esse nem é meu poder!

— Piper, — Phoebe chamou — Ela pode estar certa. Em minhas visões eu nunca pude sentir nada, eu apenas via, e eu estava apenas em primeira pessoa quando eu estava presente no acontecimento da visão. Bem isso explicaria tudo, porém, você está apostando muito alto, Prue. Ser a reencarnação de Prudence Warren. Só porque vocês tem o mesmo nome não significa que...

Prue se irritou. — Não tem nada a ver com nome! Argh! Vocês não tem noção no nível de realidade daquela visão. Tudo que ela sentiu, eu senti dentro de mim.

— Acalme-se Prue. — Leo se manifestou pela primeira vez. - Há uma explicação e você irá encontrá-la.

— Leo, isso é uma possibilidade, de Prue ser a reencarnação da filha de Melinda Warren? - Piper perguntou.

— Sim, é uma possibilidade. Vocês só precisam descobrir se a possibilidade é uma realidade.

— Oh Deus...

A conversa foi encerrada momentos mais tarde quando todas estavam tensas demais para prosseguir. Piper teve que cuidar dos filhos e Phoebe seguiu para o trabalho. Prue por sua vez, reclusou-se no único local que podia, em seu quarto. Porém, naquele final de manhã, ela daria a vida por um pouco de ar fresco, mas teria que se contentar em sentar-se à janela e observar o movimento.

Seu coração estava agoniado por conta das descobertas. Era mesmo a reencarnação de Prudence Warren? Seria um motivo mais do que plausível para ser almejada por seres malignos. E explicaria o porquê dos anciões estarem não inquietos. Eles não estavam lidando com uma encantada. As encantadas agora eram Piper, Phoebe e Paige. Prue possuia um novo posto no universo mágico, só precisava descobrir qual e como lidar com isso. Isso se os anciões não a puxassem lá para cima assim que suas irmãs derrotassem a necromante.

— _Não vi mais fumaças brancas no céu. — uma voz masculina soou atrás dela. Prudence deu um pulo. Ao se virar, encontrou os olhos azuis do Sr. Turner. Aturdida pela presença dele, as lembranças do breve momento de intimidade partilhado e pela súbita revelação de que ele SABIA de algo relacionado a sua magia, ela nada disse, apenas o encarou, com medo do que iria acontecer._

_Prudence estivera sentada a manhã toda à margem do rio, trabalhando em bordar uma toalha de mesa a pedido da mãe, que sempre achara os pontos da menina delicados e elegantes. Sua irmã de criação, Maeghan, estivera-a ajudando, porém o sol passara a ficar forte demais para sua pele demasiadamente clara. Prudence não se incomodava com o sol, não se incomodava com sua pele morena, apesar de se magoar com a mãe constantemente ralhar com sua falta de vaidade e dizer que mais parecia uma criada com a pele queimada pelo sol. Ela até acataria a vontade da mãe, mas ficar trancada dentro de casa era por demais insuportável. Entretanto a agonia da mocinha se dava por outro motivo. Um homem alto, de ombros largos que estava parado ao seu lado a olhando com aquela expressão que mais a irritava, uma expressão que a impedia de ler seu sentimentos e consequentemente saber como agir. Era isso que mais lhe perturbava o Sr. Turner era um mistério por si só, aparentemente impossível de ser decifrado, porém era isso que Prudence achava fascinante. Mas naquele exato momento a jovem pensou que o acharia ainda mais fascinante se ele não tivesse dito aquilo._

—_O senhor não deveria ser visto ao meu lado, Sr. Turner. _— _Prudence falou em tom baixo. _— _Meu pai não aprova sermos vistas juntos dos capatazes._

_Ele nada disse, apenas a olhou e Prudence tratou de voltar a se concentrar e seu bordado. Pelo menos tentou se concentrar e depois de falhar passou a fingir ao menos que estava concentrada._

_Turner se abaixou ao lado dela tratando se se manter afastado da toalha imaculadamente branca, porém próximo o suficiente para provocar arrepios na garota._

—_Eu sei que você tem saído pela madrugada para praticar coisa nada aprovadas pelos cristãos. _

_Os olhos de Prudence foram se arregalando enquanto ela ainda mantinha sua atenção "focada" na toalha e ela sentiu a respiração faltar, estava tudo perdido, foi tudo que pensou._

—_Foi a fumaça da sua fogueira que me atraíu para aquele lado do rio naquela manhã. E confesso que fiquei assustado por saber que era a senhorinha que estava lá praticando magia. Fui averiguar e descobri que és filha de Melinda Warren, a bruxa que foi queimada há uns dez anos._

_Prudence nem mais se mexia e sentia o chão deixar de existir embaixo de seu corpo. Ela não podia suportar mais uma palavra. Atordoada, pegoua toalha e seu material e correu para dentro da casa. Largou tudo nas mãos de uma criada e correu para fora, se enfiando no meio do mato. Maldição! Não deveria tê-lo deixado lá. Deveria ter perguntado o que ele queria pelo seu silêncio, mas a garota seque tinha coragem de pensar no que ele quereria dela._

_Oh Deus! Como aquilo fora possível?! Estava perdida, estava tudo arruinado. Ele contaria tudo para seus pais e eles a trancariam dentro de casa para o resto da vida... Isso se não a mandassem para um convento... Oh Deus, não!_

_A garota andava para lá e para cá entre as árvore, nem notando para onde estava indo, mas aquilo não era problema, Prudence estava acostumada a andar para cima e para baixo no meio da escuridão. Sua cabeça girava e sentiu-se subitamente nauseáda. Era aquilo que sentia quando podia antecipar seu fim? Não fora o que acontecera quando derrotara aquele demônio no último inverno. Se bem que com o demônio tivera uma chance de sobrevivência. Agora... Tudo que ela podia fazer era rezar. Seus pais sabiam que a filha não era das mais santas. Pudence nunca fora das mais calmas e estava sempre aprontando alguma. Aparentemente se acalmara, mas ela descobrira os dons mágicos herdados da mãe de sangue. Oh, maldição! Como aquilo podia ser possível, a magia não era má, não era coisa de demônios... Bem... Não somente de demônios... Existia a magia boa que lutava contra a magia má e protegia os inocentes. Como ela iria prosseguir com sua missão divina se estivesse morta!? Ah, se eles soubessem que destruíra aquele demônio no inverno... Aquilo lhe despertou uma idéia. E se invocasse um demônio para destruí-lo na frente das pessoas, eles não precisariam saber que fora ela quem o invocara e provaria que ela era uma bruxa boa. Oh, mas isso seria agir em razão do interesse próprio, era contra as regras. Mas que se danassem as regras. Sua vida estava rumando para o fim, como demônios esperavam que ela cumprisse sua missão estando morta, queimada! Cinzas não podiam fazer muita coisa pelo bem dos inocentes._

—_Senhorita..._— _Oh não! Ele viera atrás dela._

—_O que você quer? - Prudence perguntou sem ousar encará-lo e sem disfarçar o tom deseperado da voz. _— _Vá de uma vez contar a todos sua descoberta. Os padres o amarão ao saber que você encontrou uma bruxa e a entregou para sofrer as punições divinas._

_Ele nada disse. Prudence seria capaz de avançar em cima dele. Por que ele nunca dizia nada, nunca demonstrava nada. Ela virou o corpo esvoaçando a saia. Seu rosto, mesmo banhado de lágrimas exibia uma raiva mortal._

—_Você pode fazer melhor, _— _Ela apontou para a faca presa na cintura dele. _— _Pegue esta faca e mate-me aqui e agora. Prefiro morrer assim a ser queimada como espetáculo na praça._

_A expressão dele apenas se tornou mais séria._

—_Mas antes senhor Turner, permita-me explicar sobre o mal que causarás de me matares ou se me denunciares aos padres..._

_Porém, antes que Prudence pudesse completar o que estava dizendo foi atingida por algo nas costas e caiu no chão, arfando. Demorou um pouco para se tocar do que estava acontecendo. Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e viu um demônio de grandes olhos amarelhos, trajando trapos escuros para cobrir o corpo de pele demasiadamente branca e macilenta. Ele lançava bolas de energia contra Turner que esquivava com habilidade e, para a surpresa da garota, parecia acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa._

_Prudence parou de pé, enquanto observava a luta, obviamente chocada pelas descobertas. Turner não estava ali para delatá-la aos padres, ele tinha plenos conhecimentos da Magia que cercava o mundo. Porém seus instintos pediam para ter cuidado. E a resposta veio em seguida, o capataz conjurou uma bola de energia e lançou contra o demônio. Oh Deus... Turner era um bruxo do mal ou na paior das hipóteses um demônio poderoso. Prudence não sabia medir o que era pior. Em vários momentos da sua vida as forças do mal tentaram destruir a filha de Melinda Warren da mesma maneira que cuidaram de destruir sua progênitora. Através de uma visão, Prudence tomara conhecimento que daria a luz a uma linhagem de bruxas extremamente poderosas que lutariam contra o mal até o fim dos tempos. Não era surpresa que várias entidades do mal tentassem distruí-la. Será que Turner era um deles? Era difícil de acreditar que estava quase se apaixonando por um homem que tentaria lhe matar dali alguns dias._

_Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos quando uma bola de energia voou em sua direção. Com seu poder de congelar o tempo ela parou a bola no meio de seu trajeto. Deveria sair dali imediatamente e deixar que os dois se matassem sozinhos. Porém, ela não conseguia se mover. Estava paralisada por seus próprios medos. Ergueu a mão e usou sua telescinese para mover a bola na direção do demônio. Causou alguns ferimentos nele, mas não o suficiente para destruí-lo. Por que fizera isso? Por que não atirara em Turner. Aquilo era confuso demais para a garota._

_Turner foi lançado ao chão por uma grande bola de energia e em seguida o demônio foi lançado contra o tronco de uma árvore e em seguida foi explodido. Prudence estava parada com a expressão vazia._

—_Você é um bruxo do mal... _— _Ela disse enquanto ele tentava se levantar._

—_Somos mais conhecidos como Warlocks. _— _Ele respondeu conseguindo com dificuldade se colocar sentado._

—_Isso explicaria muita coisa. O senhor veio para me matar?_

_Prudence notou que ele estava sangrando._

—_Não, eu vim para estes lados para fugir._

—_Fugir do que?_

—_Do Mal._

—_Como você pode fugir do que você é!?_

_Turner riu levando a mão ao abdôme e gemeu dolorosamente em seguida. _— _Somos o que nos tornamos. E eu não quero ser vir ao mal._

_Prudence pensou que se seus pais soubessem que era uma bruxa a colocariam num hospital de loucos por fazer o que pretendia. Ela caminhou até Turner, se abaixou e disse: - Minha mãe deve estar me procurado... Arranje uma desculpa para justificar este ferimento. Encontre-me na clareira depois que as luzes se apagarem na casa grande. Darei um jeito nisso aí._

_E tomou o rumo da casa._

_Prudence passou o resto da tarde quieta, pensando sobre o que faria a respeito de Turner. Ganhando até a atenção da mãe que estranhou, mas a garota não conseguia tirar da cabeça os passos que estava dando. Aliás, não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo e sequer tinha idéia de onde iria chegar com aquelas ações... A noite ia caindo, o jantar foi servido e logo as garotas foram mandadas para a cama. Prudence aguardou pacientemente até que o silêncio tomasse conta da casa e vestiu-se em silêncio para não acordar a irmã de criação. Seguiu até a cozinha._

_Prudence encontrou a criada sentada a mesa a sua espera._

—_Eu sabia que a senhorinha ia sair esta noite. Passou a tarde toda quieta. Já estou pronta para irmos. _— _A criada sussurrou empolgada, se levantando com um xale nas mãos._

—_Gwen, hoje terei de ir sozinha. _— _Prudence informou brevemente. A criada fez um muxoxo dasapontado._

—_A senhorinha não quer mais a minha ajuda?_

—_Não é isso Gwen - Prudence começou a se explicar. Gwen era uma irlandesinha orfã, trazida junto com a cozinheira, a velha e gorda Isotta, pelos pais quando estes vieram para a América._— _Desta vez eu tenho que ir sozinha porque é necessário, mas não se preocupe, eu reconheço que você é a única com quem eu posso contar._

_Gwen encolheu os ombros e colocou o xale em torno dos ombros de Prudence. A criada lhe contara alguns anos antes que sua mãe praticava magia antes de morrer, não tinha nada de parecido com a magia provocada pela senhora, mas aprendera que magia boa era magia boa, independente de sua manifestação._

_Prudence deu um beijo na bochecha de Gwen e foi para os armários pegar algumas ervas para fazer um cataplasma para o Sr. Turner._

_Como combinado, ele a esperava na clareira onde Prudence costumava executar seus feitiços. Aquilo era uma surpresa, pois não estava extamamente esperando que ele fosse aparecer. Ele estava sentado no tronco de carvalho com a mão direita pressionano firmemente o ferimento. Não chegara a ver, mas sabia que estava feio. Aproximou-se dele e não trocaram qualquer cumprimento. Prudence colocou ao chão o cesto onde trouxera as coisas para tratar dele, preferia fazer isso à margem do rio, onde poderia limpar e desinfetar o machucado com mais calma, porém, ficaria às vistas da casa grande._

_Mandou que ele retirasse a camisa e deitasse no tronco. Algumas ataduras cobriam o ferimento. Prudence removeu-as com calma e cuidado. Ela fez uma pequena careta ao ver a extensão dos danos. As carnes estavam aparecendo. Demoraria meses até que cicatrizasse por completo._

_Prudence jogou um pouco de água sobre o ferimento e ouviu Turner gemer baixinho. _— _Desculpe, mas preciso limpar para não criar uma infecção._— _Ela explicou._

_E nesse ritmo, ela foi tratando-o. Limpou com água, aplicou calmamente o cataplasma de ervas, emplastando até criar uma grossa camada até cobrir completamente. Explicava-lhe as propriedades curativas de cada erva utilizada. Prudence gostava de usar seus conhecimentos para ajudar os outros, era a única coisa que podia fazer sem ser condenada. Ao terminar, cobriu o ferimento com ataduras novas, devidamente fervidas e limpas._

—_Está pronto. _— _Ela disse limpando as mãos na saia do vestido._

_Turner sorriu, apesar da clara expressão de dor. Prudence explicou que o cataplasma faria arder, mas deixaria limpo. _— _Não imaginava que seus cuidados seriam tão eficientes._

—_Ora, uma boa bruxa, deve usar seus conhecimentos para ajudar aos outros, e eu gosto de cuidar de doentes. O dia em que eu cair enferma, vocês todos devem começar a rezar, pois sempre tem o meu dedo nos tratamentos de todos aqui da fazenda._

—_Muito bom. - Ele gemeu ao sentar._

—_Logo vai parar de doer, aí tem uma erva que irá anestesiar a dor._

—_Muito obrigado._

_Prudence encotrou os olhos dele. Estavam na lua cheia, e a luz branca e pálida iluminava-os tenuemente. Ela sentiu o arrepio familiar que sempre sentia ao estar perto dele. Era uma sensação estranha. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão envolvida por um homem. Ele a mirava com desejo, ela podia reconhecer o brilho nos olhos dele. Os lábios rosados pulsaram e todos os pensamentos deixaram sua mente e ela subitamente lembrou do temor do encontro de dias anteriores. Agora que sabia que ele conhecia a Magia, o que estaria pensando naquele instante em que a encontrara seminua no bosque? De que importava!? O momento pelo qual ela estava praticamente arrancando os cabelos aconteceu. Ele se inclinou para frente e fez com que seus lábios encontrassem os dela. Acariciaram-se ternamente e Prudence chegou a conclusão que fora naquele momento que soubera o que era ternura. Logo ambas as bocas foram se abrindo e dando espaço a uma nova gama de sensações. O desejo de nunca mais parar, o chão deixar seus pés, milhares de borboletas voando em seu estômago, o mundo deixando de existir. Quando ele a pegou pela cintura a fim de aproximá-los. Prudence arroudeou-o pelo pescoço e ouviu-o gemer alto e empurra-la._

—_Meu Deus! Perdoe-me. _— _Ela disse imediatamente._

—_Não há problemas. _— _Ele disse e sorriu. _

_Prudence pensou que ele fosse pedir desculpas, mas ele não o fez. Não soube dizer se aquilo a agradou. Apesar dela querer aquele beijo, ele fora muito ousado. Imagine! Beijar a senhorinha em meio ao bosque. Que ultraje! Se bem que a senhorinha estar a sós com o capataz por sua vontade também não era nada bom para sua imagem. Mas que se danasse suma imagem! Para a garota nada mais importava. Ela queria ser beijada de novo e ser envonvida pelas mãos grandes. Mas o contato entre os corpos fora totalmente interrompido. Que vontade louca de gritar._

—_Acho que a senhorita deveria voltar para a casa. Não quer se ver no apuro da última vez._

—_Ainda há tempo... Faltam muitas horas para o amanhecer... _— _Ela disse tímidamente e olhou os pés, sentindo o rosto queimar. Como a bruxa que estava tratando de seu ferimento momentos antes podia ser tão segura e agora agia como uma tola._

_Ele tocou ternamente a mão dela que estava apoiada ao lado do corpo. Prudence encheu o pulmão de ar e trancou a respiração. Ele puxou o rosto dela para cima e os lábios se tocaram de novo, e a cada movimento dos lábios a intimidade entre os dois ia aumentando e arrancando suspiros mais profundos de ambos. Prudence não queria deixar de ser beijada por ele nunca mais, queria morrer ali, nos braços dele, tocando a face cuja barba por fazer roçava em sua pele delicada, arranhando-a de um modo gostoso._

_Quando se afastaram ela disse: _— _Como eu posso me sentir tão segura com você? Você é um bruxo do mal..._

—_Warlock._—_Ele corrigiu. _— _Já lhe falei, somos o que nos tornamos e eu não quero mais servir ao Mal. Agora mais do que nunca._

_Um sorriso curvou os lábios da garota e ela se inclinou para beijá-lo. Uma premonição a arrebatou. Nela os dois estavam deitados nus entre as árvores, sobre uma manta de pele, abraçados. Ele a beijou na testa e sussurrou um "eu te amo" em seu ouvido. Ela se aninhou ainda mais nos braços dele, visivelmente satisfeita..._

_Prudence sorriu de novo e se despediu, considerando mais certo deixar dar um tempo ao destino para tornar aquela visão uma realidade. Caminhou para longe dele e quando ele não podia mais vê-la, voltou-se a ele e recitou:_

—_Vinde, vinde, vinde ó amor. Vinde logo a mim, ao suave se mover. Vinde à porta e fugiremos para longe. E cuidado para sim, meu querido ser!_

_Um cintilar apenas visto por ela partiu de seu coração até onde Turner estava sentado. Então, ela seguiu para a casa._

Quando Prue deu por si, estava despertando com uma terrível dor no pescoço e deu conta que havia dormido na poltrona a janela. Quantas horas tinham se passado desde que adormecera? Não muitas, provavelmente, de outro jeito, Piper já teria vendo atrás dela. Suspirou e recordou-se do sonho. Novamente Prudence Warren e o tal do Turner. Como aquele olhos azuis podia ser tão familiares? Seja lá a quem pertencessem, Prue começava a entender. Deveria encontrá-lo nesta vida. Só podia ser aquilo.

—_Vá atrás dele..._ — Uma voz sussurrante disse em sua cabeça. Era a voz da necromante...

Prue imediatamente se vestiu e deixou o casarão. Quando percebeu estava no cemitério no espaço reservado aos restos da familia Halliwell. Para a sua surpresa encontrou um homem bem vestido mirando a sua lápide. Ele demorou para perceber sua presença mas quando o fez não pareceu surpreso, como se já a esperasse. Ela, por sua vez, supreendeu-se por encontra-lo ali. Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo.

— Prudence. — Ele a cumprimentou.

— Cole... — Os olhos dele... Não podia ser...

Aqueles olhos azuis, tão cheio de tristeza... Sempre foram olhos tristes, desde o momento em que se encontraram pela primeira vez nesta vida. Prue sentiu a cabeça doer e em seguida um grande peso deixar seu coração. O que era tudo aquilo? Não podia ter voltado da morte para descobrir que era a reencarnação da filha de Melinda Warren e que Cole fora seu grande amor em sua vida passada. Era absurdo demais.

— E depois de tudo você estava por trás de tudo... — Ela disse, estranhando sentir-se tão decepcionada. — Eu já deveria esperar...

— Seja lá o que eles querem, eu não tenho nada a ver, Prudence.

— Mesmo, Cole, depois de tudo que você fez contra mim, o que espera que eu pense?

— Pense o que quiser. Você conhece todos os fatos que precederam minha destruição.

Prue foi pega de surpresa, sentindo a cabeça doer ainda mais. — Destruição? ... Mas de que isso importa, você ainda está aqui.

— Existe algo que me prende aqui...

Prue não disse nada e viu-o se aproximar. Ela não se afastou. No fim, quanto mais respostas obtinha, mais dúvidas surgiam em sua cabeça.

— Isso tudo é mesmo verdade? Eu e você?

Ele assentiu e um meio sorriso curvou seus lábios. — Um casamento, três filhos e um grande amor terminado em tragédia. — Disse e estendeu a mão para ela.

Prue sentia que não deveria confiar nele. Mas tal impressão aos poucos ia se esvaindo de seu coração. Pegou na mão dele e sentiu-se exatamente como a jovem Prudence se sentiu na primeira vez que esteve realmente junto dele. Incerta, temerosa. Cole a abraçou e subitamente ela lembrou do feitiço recitado pela pequena tantos séculos antes: "Vinde, vinde, vinde ó amo. Vinde logo à mim, ao suave se mover. Vinde à porta e fugiremos para longe..."

Os dois desapareceram, sem perceber uma forma que sorriu triunfante ao deixar as sombras onde se escondia. Seus cabelos brancos reluziram as luz do sol que invadia o largo corredor. Não havia nada melhor de saborear do que a confirmação de sua genialidade, e então seguiu rumo ao horizonte sumindo na direção da luz da tarde.


End file.
